Why me?
by byuniebyun
Summary: kekerasan fisik dan seksual yang dialami Baekhyun, membuatnya harus hidup dalam kegelapan dan kelumpuhan. Bagaimana lagi cara Baekhyun menjalani kehidupannya? terlebih dirinya harus mengandung benih dari pemerkosaan yang dialaminya. [Chanbaek, yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Why me?**

**Cast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

**Warning: **Mature content, male pregnant, rape, violence, boyxboy

**Note: **Salah satu adegan di cerita yang pernah aku baca (sayangnya aku lupa nama judul dan pemiliknya), menginspirasi aku untuk menulis cerita ini. Jalan ceritanya jelas berbeda dengan cerita yang aku baca itu, Karna ini murni dari hasil imajinasi aku. Jika kalian menemukan cerita yang serupa, mohon kiranya untuk memberitahuku. Terimakasih.

Tulisan bercetak _miring_ merupakan flashback cerita.

~

**Selamat membaca!**

~

"Baekhyun," Suara wanita paruh baya menghampiri pendengarannya, disusul dengan suara pintu yang terbuka.

"ya, bu?" lelaki mungil itu menjawab panggilan ibunya.

Kepalanya ia palingkan ke asal suara terdengar. Derap langkah kaki yang mendekat membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Wanita paruh baya itu mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang menatap luka pada sang putra. Di pandanginya wajah manis putranya dengan binar kesedihan. Air matanya menetes begitu bayangan masa lalu memenuhi kepalanya. Wajah manis yang dulu sangat berseri, kini berganti dengan binar kehampaan. Bibir tipis yang dulu senantiasa berceloteh, kini hanya berucap lirih bersama kesedihan. Iris sipit beningnya yang dulu memancarkan keceriaan, kini hanya menyimpan kekosongan di dalamnya. Begitupun dengan tubuh mungilnya yang dulu bergerak aktif, kini hanya terdiam tanpa bisa di gerakan.

"Bu?" Panggilan lirih putranya menyadarkan kembali atensi Nyonya Byun. Di hapusnya air mata, sebelum tersenyum dan menyentuh lembut pipi tirusnya.

"Apa ibu meninggalkanmu terlalu lama? Maafkan ibu, sayang. Ibu lupa jika persediaan buburmu habis. Itu mengharuskan ibu untuk membelinya terlebih dahulu ke minimarket." Nyonya Byun berujar menyesal.

"Tidak, ibu. Aku baik-baik saja. Yang terpenting sekarang ibu sudah kembali." Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum.

Nyonya Byun kembali menggenang ketika melihat upaya putranya untuk terlihat tegar di hadapannya. Di usapnya lembut kepala putranya sembari menatap perih pada iris kosongnya itu.

"Sekarang biar ibu suapi, hum. Waktunya makan siang." Ujarnya kemudian.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menatap datar wajah ibunya.

~

Kejadian Satu tahun silam yang menimpa Baekhyun, Membuatnya kehilangan penglihatan dan mengalami kelumpuhan.

_Baekhyun tengah menunggu sebuah bus di halte dekat sekolahnya. Jam pelajaran tambahan yang di dapatinya membuat Baekhyun pulang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya._

_Namun, siapa sangka kejadian buruk harus menimpanya, ketika sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Baekhyun hanya diam menatap tidak mengerti sebelum dua orang dengan tubuh kekar keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung menyeretnya memasuki mobil tanpa sempat dirinya menyadarkan diri._

_Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Rasa takut langsung memenuhi dirinya. Baekhyun pun memeberontak dengan kalap. Dia berteriak nyaring, memukul, menendang orang-orang yang mencekal dirinya._

_Hingga Baekhyun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri saat salah satu dari mereka memukul dengan keras tengkuknya._

"Baekhyun," Suara sang ibu menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Ke-kenapa bu? Kenapa harus aku?" Baekhyun mulai menangis meratapi nasibnya.

"Sudah sayang, tak apa. Ibu bersamamu, nak. Ibu tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ujar Nyonya Byun sembari membawa tubuh ringkih putranya pada pelukannya.

Di usapnya lembut kepala putranya dengan kecupan penuh kasih sayang di pucuk kepalanya.

Hati Ibu mana yang tidak teriris melihat anaknya mengalami hal tragis seperti ini. Di culik, di siksa, di perkosa, hingga mengalami kebutaan dan kelumpuhan.

Nyonya Byun yang dibantu polisi sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari pelakunya. Namun tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali yang berhasil di temukan.

Harapan terakhir adalah Baekhyun. Namun, sudah beberapa kali mereka meminta keterangan pada Baekhyun, tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap darinya.

Baekhyun selalu berteriak histeris saat dimintai keterangan. Rasa trauma yang begitu mendalam jelas terlihat darinya. Merekapun berhenti karna takut memperburuk kesehatan Baekhyun.

Terlebih, satu bulan semenjak kejadian naas itu, Baekhyun dinyatakan tengah mengandung.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya kembali histeris. Melakukan segala macam cara untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Namun tak pernah berhasil.

Terakhir, Baekhyun menusukkan pisau buah yang didapatinya di meja samping ranjang ke arah perutnya. Tidak hanya satu tusukan, namun beberapa tusukan sebelum ibunya melihat dan menghentikan aksinya. Baekhyun sekarat dengan darah mengucur banyak dari perutnya memenuhi kasur di bawahnya.

Baekhyun dinyatakan koma setelah mendapatkan perawatan. Namun, janin di dalam perutnya masih bertahan.

Dua bulan setelahnya, Baekhyun tersadar dari komanya. Terhitung tiga bulan sudah usia kehamilannya. Perutnya masih rata. Kurangnya nutrisi yang memasuki tubuhnya membuat janin di perutnya tumbuh dengan terlambat.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui dirinya masih memiliki janin itu, kembali berusaha menggugurkannya. Beruntung saat itu sang ibu ada di sampingnya.

"IBU LEBIH BAIK MATI JIKA KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI DAN MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWAMU SENDIRI, BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Nyonya Byun saat itu.

Baekhyun pun tak pernah lagi melakukan hal yang membahayakan kesehatannya. Dia sangat menyayangi ibunya. Karna hanya ibunya yang dia miliki. Ayahnya yang meninggalkan mereka karna wanita lain, tidak pernah ia anggap ada. Karna itu Baekhyun mematuhi segala ucapan ibunya, dan membiarkan janin itu tumbuh di rahimnya.

Hingga kini usia kandungan Baekhyun memasuki usia delapan bulan.

~

Nyonya Byun membenarkan letak selimut di tubuh putranya. Air matanya kembali menganak sungai melihat keadaan putra semata wayangnya.

Sudah sekitar lima bulan setelah Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit. Cidera pada saraf tulang belakangnya, membuat putranya hanya dapat terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Nyonya Byun sangat menyesal karna tidak bisa menjaga putra yang sangat di sayanginya itu. Hingga kejadian naas itu terjadi pada putranya.

_Jam menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Nyonya Byun yang baru sampai di rumahnya setelah seharian bekerja, segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke dalam rumah._

_Keadaan rumah yang gelap tanpa adanya lampu yang menyala lah yang membuat Nyonya Byun diliputi rasa gelisah. Terlebih pintu rumah yang masih terkunci._

_Dan kekhawatirannya tak berujung saat putra semata wayangnya tidak ada di rumahnya._

_Nyonya Byun segera menghubungi beberapa teman sekolah Baekhyun untuk menanyai putranya. Barangkali Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama atau menginap dan lupa memberitahunya._

_Namun nihil. Beberapa temannya tidak tahu keberadaan Baekhyun dan beberapa lagi mengatakan terakhir kali melihat Baekhyun menunggu bus di halte biasa sepulang sekolah tadi._

_Nyonya Byun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun. Panggilannya terhubung namun tak mendapat jawaban._

_Dia mencoba menghubunginya lagi, namun kali ini ponselnya tidak aktif. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Nyonya Byun segera melapor kepada polisi perihal putranya yang menghilang. Namun pihak polisi mengatakan mereka belum bisa mengambil tindakan sebelum 24 jam. Nyonya Byun kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan kalut. Menangis sepanjang malam dan memanggil nama putranya tiada henti._

~

_Esoknya, Nyonya Byun kembali ke kantor polisi. Dan polisi bersedia membantu Nyonya Byun untuk memulai pencarian pada putranya._

_Dua hari pencarian mereka tidak membuahkan hasil. Tidak ada petunjuk yang di temukan sama sekali. Hingga di hari ketiga Nyonya Byun kembali mengingat di hari hilangnya Baekhyun, Ponselnya sempat terhubung. Polisi segera melacak keberadaan ponsel Baekhyun melalui Navigasi._

_Mereka pun menemukannya dan langsung menuju lokasi di ikuti Nyonya Byun. Titik navigasi itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan tua di tengah hutan di daerah Seongnam. Daerah yang sangat jauh dari Seoul._

_Mereka pun mulai memasuki bangunan itu dengan siaga. Walaupun terlihat tidak adanya penghuni di dalam bangunan itu, mereka tetap harus berhati-hati. Mengantisipasi adanya jebakan disana._

_Mereka berpencar dan memeriksa setiap ruang di dalam bangunan yang sangat besar itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak berada disana. Dan memang gedung itu kosong tak berpenghuni._

_Nyonya Byun kembali menangis. Baekhyunnya. Harus kemana lagi dia mencari Baekhyunnya._

_"Nyonya, Kita akan mencari putra anda di tempat lain di dekat sini. Kemungkinan putra anda saat itu memang berada disini dan sekarang sudah berada di tempat lain."_

_Mereka hendak meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum salah satu tim berteriak jika mereka menemukan ruang bawah tanah tepat di belakang bangunan tua itu._

_Mereka pun segera menuju kesana dan memeriksa ruang bawah tanah itu._

_Setelah pintu terbuka, Nyonya Byun langsung jatuh terduduk. Kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya. Hatinya mencelos._

_Di sana. Putranya berada di depan sana. Terbaring tanpa Busana, sedang darah dan cairan sperma memenuhi tubuhnya. Seragam sekolahnya koyak tak beraturan dan menyebar di penjuru ruangan. Pun poselnya yang berada di pojok ruangan beserta ranselnya._

_Nyonya Byun bangkit dan langsung menghampiri tubuh dingin putranya. Membawa kepala putranya ke pangkuannya._

_"Nak, Baekhyun. Buka matamu sayang. Ini ibu." Nyonya Byun menepuk nepuk pipi Baekhyun. Sedang salah satu polisi menutup tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan mantelnya._

_Polisi itu memeriksa pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Namun denyut nadi itu tidak di temukannya._

_Dia beralih memeriksa dada Baekhyun. Dan jantung itu juga tidak berdegup._

_"Nyonya" polisi itu menggeleng menatap mata Nyonya Byun. .._

_"Ti-tidak mungkin pak. Hiks. Putraku tidak mungkin meninggalkanku". Nyonya Byun menggeleng keras dan mendekap kepala Baekhyun yang bersimbah darah._

_"Nyonya lebih baik kita bawa putra anda kerumah sakit sekarang." Polisi di belakang sana berujar._

_Mereka pun langsung membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit._

~

_Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Dokter langsung nenangani Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun bersama dua orang polisi menunggu di luar._

_Nyonya Byun tak kunjung menghentikan tangisannya. Ribuan doa dia panjatkan untuk keselamatan putranya. Dua orang polisi di sampingnya hanya memandang prihatin padanya._

_"Tenangkan diri anda Nyonya. Kami akan segera menemukan pelakunya. Kami akan selalu memberi kabar untuk anda." Nyonya Byun hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban._

_"Kalau begitu, kami permisi." dua polisi itu meninggalkan Nyonya Byun._

_Lima jam kemudian Dokter keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun berada. Nyonya Byun segera menghampiri dokter tersebut._

_"Dokter, ba-bagaimana keadaan putra saya, di-dia baik-baik saja bukan?" Nyonya Byun bertanya di sela isak tangisnya._

_"Pasien sempat berhenti bernafas sebelumnya. Jantungnya pun tak memiliki detak kehidupan. Namun setelah kami melakukan beberapa pertolongan pertama, Detak jantungnya kembali." Penjelasan dokter membuat Nyonya Byun dapat sedikit menghela nafas lega. Baekhyunnya masih disini._

_"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah. Dilihat dari luka di kepalanya sepertinya pasien mengalami benturan beberapa kali yang disengaja. Pendarahan di lubang anusnya juga tidak membantu. Lubang anusnya sobek, kami sudah menjahitnya." Nyonya Byun menutup mulutnya mendengar penjelasan dokter. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir._

_"Putra anda mengalami cidera yang mengenai saraf tulang belakangnya. Kemungkinan terjadi karena kekerasan yang terus menerus. Begitu juga dengan tulang keringnya yang retak. Pasien mengalami kelumpuhan. Nutrisi yang tidak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya selama berhari-hari, membuat Pasien saat ini dalam keadaan koma." Nyonya Byun menggeleng tak percaya mendengarnya._

_"Untuk saat ini, hanya ini yang dapat kami sampaikan dari pemeriksaan kami. Tolong tabahkan hati anda Nyonya. Putra anda mengalami tekanan yang begitu berat saat ini. Kekerasan fisik dan seksual yang di terimanya pasti membuat putra anda mengalami trauma. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut saat putra anda sadar nanti. Silahkan temui putra anda setelah di pindahkan ke kamar rawat. Saya permisi."_

_Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Nyonya Byun yang langsung jatuh terduduk dengan raung memilukan. Putranya adalah anak yang baik. Tapi kenapa hal keji seperti ini harus menimpa putranya?_

~

_Nyonya Byun memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun. Disana putranya terbaring dengan Perban meliliti kepalanya, alat bantu pernafasan menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, jarum Infus di tangan kanannya dan alat pacu jantung yang tertempel di dadanya._

_Nyonya Byun menghampiri putranya. Menggenggam dengan lembut tangan kiri Baekhyun, sebelum encium punggung tangan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang._

_Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di alami putranya. Tapi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana keadaan putranya, membuat hatinya begitu teriris._

_Putranya yang selalu tersenyum riang dengan wajah merona, kini terpejam dengan luka memar menghiasi wajah pucatnya._

_Nyonya Byun tidak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan takdir yang menimpa putranya. Takdir yang begitu kejam mempermainkan putranya dengan begitu keji._

~

_Dua minggu kemudian Baekhyun tersadar dari komanya. Nyonya Byun yang terus berada di sisinya berdebar bahagia sekaligus khawatir menunggu Baekhyun yang membuka perlahan kedua matanya._

_Dan iris bening itu terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum terpaku dan bergerak tak menentu setelahnya._

_"Baekhyun," Panggil Nyonya Byun mencoba mengambil atensi Baekhyun. Disentuhnya lembut bahu baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak._

_"I-ibuu," Lirih Baekhyun dengan suara serak nyaris hilangnya_

_"Iya nak, ini ibu, sayang." Nyonya Byun menatap khawatir putranya yang terus menggerakan bening matanya tak menentu._

_"Ibuu...gelap. Hiks, nyalakan lampunya. Gelaaap." Mendengarnya, Nyonya Byun langsung menekan tombol di samping tempat tidur untuk memanggil dokter._

~

_"Benturan di kepalanya mengenai saraf matanya. Pasien mengalami kebutaan. Tolong kuatkan putra anda Nyonya, jangan biarkan dia banyak bergerak. Luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya belum benar mengering." penjelasan dokter usai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun yang mendengarnya bagai terhantam batu. Di gelapnya mata memandang, penggalan-penggalan kejadian yang menimpanya hadir._

_Baekhyun berteriak nyaring. Wajahnya di banjiri air mata. Tubuhnya bergetar bukan main. Baekhyun ingin berlari pergi. Tapi tubuhnya sakit luar biasa saat ia coba gerakan. Baekhyun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri setelah dokter memberinya obat penenang._

~

"Baekhyun," Nyonya Byun menghapus kasar air matanya. Ingatan hari itu benar melukai hatinya.

Nyonya Byun merundukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup dahi putranya. Lalu mengelus perut besar Baekhyun kemudian.

"Jaga ibumu baik-baik, sayang. Nenek bersama kalian. Mungkin ibumu belum bisa menerima kehadiranmu. Tapi kau tetap anugrah untuk kami. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di dalam sana, sayang. Nenek mencintaimu." Nyonya Byun berbicara dengan bayi di dalam perut Baekhyun.

Mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun, kemudian Mengecupnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang membuka matanya dengan susulan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun mendengarnya. Semua ucapan ibunya pada bayi di perutnya. Baekhyun tersengal menahan isak tangisnya dan mencengkram kuat selimut yang menutupi bagian perutnya.

**bersambung**...

~

Ini cerita tadinya bakal aku upload seselesainya _chasing you_, tapi aku udah gatel pengen liat tanggepan kalian.. huhuhu

**daeribeeyeol**, ini sudah aku edit ulang.. terimakasih masukannya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya teman-teman :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Why me?**

**Cast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

**Warning:** Mature content, male pregnant, rape, violence, boyxboy

**Note:** Salah satu adegan di cerita yang pernah aku baca (sayangnya aku lupa nama judul dan pemiliknya), menginspirasi aku untuk menulis cerita ini. Jalan ceritanya jelas berbeda dengan cerita yang aku baca itu, Karna ini murni dari hasil imajinasi aku. Jika kalian menemukan cerita yang serupa, mohon kiranya untuk memberitahuku. Terimakasih.

Mohon maaf juga untuk typo dan pemilihan bahasa yang berantakan.

Tulisan bercetak _miring_ merupakan flashback cerita.

~

**Selamat membaca!**

~

Waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Cahaya mentari yang mengintip dari sela-sela tirai yang tertutup memberikan kehangatan pada lelaki mungil yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kedua kelopak terpejamnya mengerjap begitu suara cicit burung di luar sana menghampiri pendengarannya. Baekhyun membuka perlahan kedua iris sipitnya meskipun hanya kegelapan pula yang didapatinya. Pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan penuh kehampaan. Tubuhnya masih terbujur lurus meskipun dirinya kini sepenuhnya terbangun. Kedua lengannya terkulai begitu saja di samping tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Dalam kedamaian pagi yang memeluk sanubari, Baekhyun merenung. Mengira sebenarnya apa yang Tuhan harapkan dari kehidupannya yang suram. Bertanya sebenarnya untuk apa jiwanya masih bersemayam dalam raga tidak bergunanya. Bukankah semua akan menjadi mudah jika Tuhan mengambil nyawanya untuk bersemayam disisinya? Dengan begitu, dirinya tidak harus hidup dalam kehinaan, pun tidak harus menjadi beban untuk ibunya.

Semakin lama Baekhyun memikirkan hal itu, semakin dalam pula ingatan membawanya pada kejadian naas yang menimpanya. Nafasnya memburu dengan bulir keringat merembas dari pori-pori kulitnya. Irisnya berkaca dengan gerak retina tak menentu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan telapak tangan meremat kuat seprai dibawahnya.

Baekhyun semakin tenggelam. Semakin memperjelas gambaran-gambaran kejadian itu untuk memenuhi pandangannya. Memperlihatkan dirinya yang terkapar tidak berdaya dengan sosok lelaki yang menyentuh tubuhnya dimana-mana, mencumbunya di sana-sini, dan menghujamnya selayak binatang.

Nafasnya semakin tersendat begitu mendapati dirinya berdiri di pojok ruangan. Mematung tanpa mampu sedikitpun bergerak. Seolah sesuatu membiarkannya untuk menyaksikan bagaimana di depan sana dirinya terhentak mengikuti gerakan lelaki diatasnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana lelaki itu menggeram nikmat di antara jeritan kesakitannya. Baekhyun ingin berlari menyingkirkan lelaki bejat itu dari atas tubuhnya. Menghentikan perlakuan bak binatang yang di lakukan lelaki itu pada dirinya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak nyaring. Namun suaranya tercekat, motoriknya membeku.

_Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.. _Hingga di batas keputus asaannnya, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara lirih ibunya yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun Baekhyun tidak menemukan keberadaan sosok ibunya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak memanggil ibunya, memberitahunya bahwa dirinya ketakutan disini. Namun mulutnya seolah terkunci. Baekhyun semakin kalut, dan hanya mampu menangis keras tanpa suara.

"Baekhyun!" Sebelum guncangan kuat pada pundaknya menarik kembali kesadarannya.

"I-ibu,"

Baekhyun meraba lengan ibunya dengan wajah berurai air mata. Nyonya Byun lantas memeluk putranya erat. Menenangkan Baekhyun pun dengan dirinya sendiri.

Nyonya Byun tentu sangat takut begitu membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati pemandangan putranya yang seperti itu. Terbelalak dengan uraian air mata, tubuh gemetar dengan rematan erat pada seprai di kedua tangannya, pun nafasnya yang tersengal. Dirinya sontak berlari menghampiri putranya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan suara yang tidak berhenti memanggil nama putranya. Namun Baekhyun tidak berpaling dan tetap pada posisinya. Hingga kalut yang di rasakannya, membuat dirinya mengguncang bahu Baekhyun kuat. Beruntung putranya tersadar detik itu juga.

"Ibu, hiks.. Ibu.. I-ibu.."

"Ibu disini, sayang. Ibu disini, hiks."

Keduanya larut dalam tangis ketakutan. Berbagi ketenangan melalui sebuah pelukan yang terasa menyakitkan. Berharap setitik harapan datang menghampiri kesedihan mereka.

~

Nyonya Byun melepas pelukannya setelah keadaannya dan Baekhyun kembali tenang. Dirinya membantu Baekhyun untuk mendudukan tubuhnya dengan bersender pada tumpukan bantal yang di susunnya. Di hapusnya sisa-sisa air mata di wajah putranya sebelum mengambil semangkuk bubur yang sempat di bawanya tadi di atas meja.

"Ibu membawakan sarapan untukmu, nak." Ujar Nyonya Byun.

"Aku belum lapar, ibu." Lirih Baekhyun dengan pandangan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kau tetap harus memakannya sayang. Setidaknya makanlah sedikit untuk ba..."

"Aku mengerti, bu." Sela Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Nyonya Byun hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan. Usianya sudah delapan bulan, dan putranya belum bisa menerima bayi yang di kandungnya. Hal apalagi yang sanggup membuat hatinya tak teriris?

"Sekarang buka mulutmu. Makanlah dengan pelan." Nyonya Byun mulai menyuapi Baekhyun.

Tidak ada percakapan setelahnya. Nyonya Byun yang terus menyuapi Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang menerima suapan ibunya dengan baik.

~

Hal paling berat bagi Nyonya Byun adalah saat dimana dirinya harus meninggalkan putranya untuk pergi bekerja. Bukan tidak mampu membayar seseorang untuk menjaga putranya, namun Baekhyun yang tidak sanggup menerima kehadiran orang lain disisinya. Baekhyun lebih memilih bertahan sendiri hingga ibunya kembali pulang dibanding dengan hadirnya seseorang disisinya. Baekhyun takut. Baekhyun trauma. hal itu hanya membuat Baekhyun kembali mengingat pesakitan yang di alaminya. Karna itu Nyonya Byun pun menuruti kemauan putranya dan terpaksa harus meninggalkan putranya seorang diri di rumah dengan rasa ketidaktenangan di benaknya.

"Ibu berjanji akan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siangmu dan beberapa cemilan di sampingmu. Tekan tombol paling kanan di ponselmu jika sesuatu terjadi. Ibu mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Kalimat itu adalah hal yang hampir setiap hari ibunya ucapkan. Baekhyun tidak keberatan, karna hal itu mampu menenangkan kegelisahannya. Baekhyun percaya pada ibunya. Baekhyun percaya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Tunggu beberapa hari lagi sebelum ibu mengambil cuti dan menemanimu sepanjang hari."

"Aku mengerti, ibu. Pergilah, nanti ibu terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun.

Sejenak Nyonya Byun terpaku menatap ragu wajah putranya. Sebelum mengecup kening putranya dan memeluk sejenak tubuh kurus putranya.

"Ibu mencintaimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang."

"Ibu juga harus hati-hati. Aku menunggu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Dengan berat hati, Nyonya Byun pun berlalu meninggalkan putranya.

Sepeninggalan ibunya, Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengarkan siaran dari radio di pangkuannya. Itu adalah kesehariannya. Setelah memberinya sarapan, ibunya akan membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum kemudian bersiap untuk bekerja. Baekhyun gelisah tentu saja. Namun tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya. Ibunya adalah orangtua tunggal. Tulang punggung untuknya. Dan hanya dari jerih payah ibunya lah penghasilan yang di dapatinya. Baekhyun tidak boleh mengeluh. Baekhyun harus mampu menekan rasa takutnya untuk beberapa jam kedepan sebelum ibunya kembali.

Dulu, hidupnya sangat bahagia. Bahkan ketika ayah dan ibunya berpisah, Baekhyun masih sanggup bahagia. Menjalani dengan suka cita kesehariannya dengan normal.

Mulai dari ia membuka mata, mengganggu ibunya yang sedang membuat sarapan, Berangkat sekolah dengan bersenandung kecil, memiliki banyak teman, juga menyukai kakak kelas keturunan Canada disekolahnya.

Seingatnya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki masalah dengan orang lain. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa seseorang dengan kejinya merenggut harga dirinya, Masa depannya.

_Baekhyun mengerjap, terbangun dari pingsannya. Baekhyun meringis saat menyentuh bagian tengkuknya begitu sakit teramat dirasakannya pada bagian itu._ _Baekhyun mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya. Mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada._

_Ruangan itu cukup besar, kosong tanpa adanya perkakas. Lantainya lembab, udaranya pengap. Baekhyun hanya dapat melihat sekitar dengan adanya cahaya rembulan yang memasuki ruangan itu melalui ventilasi udara._

_Ibuu__.. Baekhyun memanggil ibunya dalam kegelisahan._ _Dibandingkan keadaan dirinya, Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Ibunya pasti tengah mencarinya. Apa yang sanggup dirinya lakukkan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu dirinya berada dimana saat ini._

_Bersamaan dengan itu bunyi ponsel di pojok ruangan seolah menerangi pikiran Baekhyun. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya?_

_Baekhyun mengambil ponsel tersebut di dalam tasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lega begitu nama ibunya tertera di layar ponselnya. Namun, belum sempat jarinya menggeser ikon berwarna hijau, Seseorang merampas ponselnya dari belakang._

_Baekhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya dan mendongak untuk melihat orang itu, yang ternyata seorang lelaki. wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas terlihat. Namun Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai di bibir lelaki itu._

_"Ke-kembalikan ponselku." pinta Baekhyun._

_Lelaki itu mengangkat tinggi ponsel Baekhyun._ _"Maksudmu benda ini?"_

_Suara berat lelaki itu membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut._

_Brakk,_

_Ponsel itu terbanting. Baekhyun terkejut melihatnya. Namun bukan hal itu lagi yang menjadi atensinya, tetapi lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. Sosok tingginya mulai mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun beringsut mundur untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan lelaki itu_.

_Belum sempat Baekhyun menjauh, lelaki itu sudah mencengkram lengan atas Baekhyun, memaksanya berdiri sebelum kembali menghempas tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai yang lembab._

_"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik begitu tubuhnya merasakan gelenyar sakit saat bertabrakan dengan kerasnya lantai di bawahnya._

_Belum tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, Lelaki itu membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya. Menjambak rambut belakang Baekhyun_, _membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajahnya._

_"Akh! Sa-kit. Le-lepas!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan lelaki itu pada rambutnya._

"_Kau pikir kau siapa berani menyuruhku, huh?" Ucapannya penuh dengan penekanan._

_Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan._ _Namun, lelaki itu tidak perduli sama sekali. Bahkan setelahnya Baekhyun harus merasakan denyut menyakitkan di kepalanya ketika lelaki itu membenturkan kepala Baekhyun ke lantai dengan kuat. Membuat darah langsung merembes dari pelipisnya. Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan. Baekhyun meraung keras. Dalam hati tidak berhenti memanggil ibunya_.

_Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan Baekhyun, Lelaki itu justru merobek kasar seragam sekolah Baekhyun. Mengoyaknya tidak beraturan dan melemparnya kesembarang arah setelahnya. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang terus berteriak dan memberontak._

_Lelaki itu mulai jengah melihatnya. Lantas kemudian menampar dengan kuat kedua pipi Baekhyun, berkali kali. Membuat darah mengalir dari hidung dan ujung bibirnya yang robek._

_Melihat_ _Baekhyun yang melemah, Birahinya tersulut. Lelaki itu lalu mencium rakus bibir berdarah Baekhyun. __Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri secara bergantian untuk menyesap seluruh sela bibir Baekhyun._ _Baekhyun mencoba mengatupkan bibirnya serapat mungkin. Kedua tangannya memukul dan mendorong kepala lelaki di atasnya, sebelum lelaki itu mencekal kedua pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkramnya kuat di sisi kepala. Bibirnya pun turut lelaki itu gigit dengan kuat hingga Baekhyun menjerit sebelum jeritannya teredam karna lelaki itu telah melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya, mengeksploitasi kehangatan rongga mulut Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun semakin histeris. Kakinya ia jejakan tidak beraturan. Menendang udara, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kukungan lelaki itu. Baekhyun meraung dan berteriak keras begitu lelaki itu menurunkan ciumannya pada lehernya. Menjilat dan menyesapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan di sana. Membasahi seluruh bagian lehernya dengan saliva menjijikan miliknya, sebelum kemudian beralih pada dada telanjangnya._

_Baekhyun menjambak kuat rambut lelaki itu begitu tangannya terlepas. Namun hal yang di lakukannya justru semakin menyulut amarah lelaki itu. Dirinya harus merasakan panas teramat yang menjalari pipinya akibat tamparan kuat yang lelaki itu layangkan. Baekhyun terbatuk dengan kunang memenuhi penglihatannya. Sedang pening yang teramat mendera kepalanya._

_Baekhyun terkapar tidak berdaya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk memberontak ketika lelaki itu terus melumuri tubuhnya dengan jejak saliva. Pun ketika lelaki itu menyentak celana sekolahnya beserta dalamannya, Baekhyun hanya mampu menangis dengan jemari mencakar lemah lantai di bawahnya._

_Hingga__ ketika kakinya di tekuk dan di lebarkan secara berlawanan arah,_ _Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi._

_Ibuu... Dan dirinya hanya dapat memanggil ibunya dalam hati._

_Di tengah kegelapan malam, dengan dinginnya angin berhembus yang menerobos melalui celah ventilasi, Lolongan Baekhyun memecah keheningan tanpa ada yang mendengarnya._

_Kecuali lelaki yang kini mendesis nikmat karna berhasil menghujamkan kejantanannya pada lubang hangat Baekhyun. Hangat karna cairan amis itu merembas dan menetes dari pangkal kejantanan lelaki itu._

_Baekhyun menegang dengan tubuh melengkung. jemari tangan dan kakinya tertekuk kuat menahan sakit teramat yang di rasakannya. Nafasnya tercekat dengan iris terbelalak lebar. Baekhyun kembali menjerit pilu begitu lelaki itu menggerakan kejantanannya di dalam sana dengan hentakan-hentakan kasar. Baekhyun meraung, memohon belas kasih, dan merintih sakit. Namun bukannya berhenti, lelaki itu justru mempercepat gerakannya hingga lelaki itu menggeram bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang menyembur di dalam sana. Baekhyun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri ketika pria itu __membalikan tubuhnya, dan menarik pinggulnya sebelum kembali menghujamkan miliknya._

~

_Baekhyun mengernyit begitu sinar matahari mengusik kesadarannya. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan begitu Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua kelopaknya. Begitupun persendiannya yang seolah remuk ketika tangannya coba ia gerakan. Dan Baekhyun hanya sanggup terbaring dan kembali menangis. Terlebih aroma darah dan cairan sex yang memenuhi indra penciumannya_, _kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. _

_Di tengah tangisan pilunya, suara pintu terbuka membuat tubuhnya kembali menegang. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menahan isak tangisnya, enggan melihat sosok lelaki yang telah menghancurkannya._

_Langkah__ kaki itu terhenti tepat di samping tubuhnya, sebelum kemudian __menelengkan kepala Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya dengan sepatunya._

_"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Ujar lelaki itu dengan nada dingin._

_Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Membiarkan lelaki itu bertindak semaunya. Lama hening, sebelum Baekhyun mendengar lelaki itu mengumpat, dan setelahnya Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebilah balok yang memukul kuat kedua kakinya, berkali kali._

_Baekhyun menjerit sakit dengan suara seraknya. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kelopak terpejamnya._ _Kedua tangannya menyentuh paha telanjangnya. Merasakan kedua tungkainya hancur detik itu juga._

_Baekhyun masih meraung bahkan ketika_ _p__ukulan itu telah berhenti. Namun setelahnya, pukulan balok di bagian kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun terbelalak lebar dengan nafas tercekat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan darahnya merembas dengan sangat banyak_ dari sana.

_Terakhir, sebelum Baekhyun jatuh dalam kegelapan, dirinya merasakan lelaki itu kembali melecehkan harga dirinya dengan hujaman-hujaman menyakitkan._

~

_Baekhyun tidak tau sudah berapa lama dirinya berada disini. Atau sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun hanya menyesal karna dirinya masih bernyawa dan harus terbangun ketika lelaki itu tengah menggauli tubuhnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk sekedar membuka kelopak matanya dan bersuara_. _Baekhyun hanya terdiam membiarkan tubuhnya terhentak-hentak mengikuti gerakan kasar lelaki itu._

_Dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya. Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil saja nyawanya? Kenapa dirinya harus merasakan pesakitan seperti ini?_

_Baekhyun masih berada dalam kesadarannya ketika lelaki itu menggeram bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang memenuhi bagian perut bawahnya._ _Lelaki itu melepas tautan tubuhnya dan __Baekhyun tidak mendengar apapun setelah itu._

_Namun Baekhyun yakin pertanyaannya terjawab setelah dirinya merasakan lelaki itu membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan memasukan sebuah benda besar seperti botol ke dalam lubang anusnya._

_Baekhyun terbelalak dalam kegelapan, mulutnya pun ikut terbuka lebar, sedang tubuhnya melengkung ke atas. Detik itu pula Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa nyawanya terangkat._

"Akh!" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya ketika perutnya merasakan tendangan yang cukup kuat dari dalam.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya yang memburu. Dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah karna air mata. Di kencangkannya volume di radionya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali kemudian. Menenangkan dirinya yang mulai di landa ketakutan. Baekhyun pun merilekskan tubuhnya, menyandar pada tumpukan bantal. Dan memilih untuk tertidur. Sejenak melupakan semua pesakitan yang di rasakannya.

~

Jam menunjukan pukul lima sore begitu Nyonya Byun membuka pintu kamar putranya. Dirinya tersenyum begitu mendapati putranya tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya, dengan suara keras yang berasal dari radio. Di raihnya radio itu untuk dimatikannya dan didudukannya tubuhnya pada sisi ranjang sebelum merunduk untuk mengecup kening putranya. Sayangnya hal itu membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Engh," Baekhyun mengrang sakit begitu pening mendera kepalanya.

Nyonya Byun panik seketika. Dirinya lalu menyentuh bahu putranya. "Sayang, ada apa? Mana yang sakit?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara ibunya. "Ibu sudah pulang?"

Ah, pantas kepalanya pening seperti ini. Dirinya tertidur terlalu lama. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lega. Ibunya telah kembali. Ketakutannya lenyap.

"Ibu baru saja sampai." Ujar ibunya sebelum menyadari wajah Baekhyun yang sembab.

"Kau menangis? ada apa, nak?" Nyonya Byun bertanya khawatir.

"Tak apa ibu, perutku sedikit sakit karna di tendang sedikit kuat tadi." Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum untuk menenangkan ibunya.

"Berbaringlah. Biar ibu pijat sedikit perutmu."

Baekhyun tidak menolak dan mencoba meluruskan tubuhnya di bantu ibunya. Nyonya Byun lalu menyingkap piyama yang dikenakan Baekhyun hingga memperlihatkan perut besar putranya. Bagian kanan perutnya sedikit lebih menonjol dan berdenyut pelan. Bayinya sangat aktif di dalam sana. Nyonya Byun pun mengelus lembut bagian itu dan sedikit menekannya.

"Ssh, pelan-pelan, bu." Baekhyun meringis ketika bayi di dalamnya menekan ulu hati Baekhyun saat Nyonya Byun menekan pelan perutnya yang berdenyut.

Lama kelamaan, usapan nyaman Nyonya Byun di perutnya, membuat Baekhyun kembali jatuh tertidur. Nyonya Byun pun menurunkan piyama Baekhyun dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar putranya tersebut.

**B****ersambung..**

~

Hal yang membuatku enggan untuk update Chapter selanjutnya adalah karna aku takut mengecewakan kalian. Membuat kalian berpikir bahwa mungkin ceritanya menarik di Chapter pertama, ternyata membosankan di Chapter selanjutnya.

Maafkan aku, juseyoo..

Terimakasih untuk antusias kalian di Chapter sebelumnya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why me?**

**Cast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

**Warning:** Mature content, male pregnant, rape, violence, boyxboy

**Note:** Salah satu adegan di cerita yang pernah aku baca (sayangnya aku lupa nama judul dan pemiliknya), menginspirasi aku untuk menulis cerita ini. Jalan ceritanya jelas berbeda dengan cerita yang aku baca itu, Karna ini murni dari hasil imajinasi aku. Jika kalian menemukan cerita yang serupa, mohon kiranya untuk memberitahuku. Terimakasih.

Mohon maaf juga untuk typo dan pemilihan bahasa yang berantakan, pun dengan alur yang kecepetan.

~

**Selamat membaca!**

~

Seperti ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu, kini Nyonya Byun dapat menemani putranya sepanjang waktu setelah mengambil hak cutinya. Hal itu tentu melegakan baginya pun untuk Baekhyun. Ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir sepanjang hari karena meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu sendiri di kediamannya.

"Ibu berencana menyewa dokter pribadi untuk lebih mudah mengontrol keadaanmu, sayang." Ujar Nyonya Byun sembari mengelap lembut tubuh putih putranya dengan handuk basah.

"Itu tidak perlu ibu. Itu hanya akan memperbanyak pengeluaran kita. Aku baik-baik saja. Ibu hanya perlu memanggil mereka seperti biasanya saja." Lirih Baekhyun.

Lima bulan semenjak kepulangan Baekhyun dari rumah sakit, Nyonya Byun memang selalu memanggil seorang dokter untuk memeriksa kesehatan putranya secara rutin. Dua minggu sekali, saat dirinya libur bekerja tentunya. Menurutnya itu adalah hal terbaik daripada harus membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit mengingat keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Tak apa, sayang. Waktunya tidak lama lagi. Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan menyewa dokter pribadi untuk mengontrol keadaanmu setiap waktu adalah salah satunya." Ucap lembut Nyonya Byun.

"Itu artinya dia akan tinggal disini? di rumah kita?" Suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar dengan iris bergerak gelisah.

Nyonya Byun yang mengerti kegelisahan putranya, mengusap lembut pipi tirus itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu tidak akan kemana-mana. Ibu akan selalu disisimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sayang."

"Tapi, bu.."

"Sst, percaya pada ibu, sayang."

Nyonya Byun pun tersenyum lega begitu Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya meski jelas terlihat keraguan di wajah ayu putranya.

Nyonya Byun lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membersihkan tubuh putranya.

~

Waktu menunjukan pukul dua siang ketika Ia meletakan koper berisi peralatan medisnya di atas lantai. Di liriknya arloji hitam dipergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum kemudian menekan bel yang terdapat di dinding samping pintu. Dua kali ia tekan bel tersebut sebelum sebuah sahutan terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya daun pintu dihadapannya.

Sebisa mungkin ia tampilkan senyum terbaik begitu sosok wanita paruh baya di hadapannya menatap heran kearahnya. Ia lalu membungkukan tubuh jangkungnya untuk memberi salam dan memperkenalkan diri setelahnya.

~

Nyonya Byun meletakan secangkir teh hijau di di atas meja. Persis di hadapan seorang Dokter dengan senyum ramah yang setia terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Jadi, anda adalah Dokter Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Nyonya Byun lembut dengan senyum di bibir tipisnya.

"Benar, Nyonya." Jawab dokter muda tersebut.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah dokter, sebelumnya sudah saya beritahukan bahwa saya meminta dokter disini untuk menjadi dokter pribadi bagi putra saya, Baekhyun. Sebelum dokter melihat langsung keadaan putra saya, saya akan sedikit menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan putra saya." Masih dengan nada lembut dan senyum di bibirnya, Nyonya Byun menjelaskan perihal tujuannya memanggil dokter muda di hadapannya.

Park Chanyeol, dokter muda tersebut tersenyum mempersilahkan Nyonya Byun untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Putra saya adalah seorang _carrier_. Sebagai dokter, anda jelas mengetahui apa maksudnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk tegas mendengarnya. Itu bukanlah suatu hal asing baginya. Ia sudah sering menangani kasus seperti ini.

"Delapan bulan yang lalu, putra saya menjadi korban penculikan. Ia mengalami kekerasan fisik dan seksual selama penculikan tersebut. Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan ketika saya dan polisi menemukannya. Kekerasan fisik dan seksual yang di alaminya membuat putra saya mengalami kelumpuhan akibat cidera pada saraf tulang belakang dan keretakan pada kedua tungkainya. Begitupun dengan benturan pada kepala yang mengenai saraf matanya, membuat putra saya mengalami kebutaan." Nyonya Byun menghentikan penjelasannya, begitu sesak mengerubungi dada ketika kilasan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu memenuhi ingatannya.

Sementara Chanyeol di hadapannya terpekur dalam diam. Lelaki itu mengelus telapak tangan Nyonya Byun di atas meja untuk menguatkan. Nyonya Byun tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Satu bulan setelahnya, putra saya divonis positif mengandung hasil dari pemerkosaan yang dialaminya tersebut. Putra saya mengalami trauma yang begitu dalam. Ia akan histeris begitu mendengar suara lelaki atau merasakan sentuhan selain dari saya. Karna itu dokter, saya mohon untuk jangan bersuara dan sebisa mungkin jangan sampai ada kontak fisik antara dokter dan putra saya selama pemeriksaan berlangsung." Nyonya Byun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tatapan penuh harap yang ia tujukan untuk Dokter muda di hadapannya.

"Saya mengerti, Nyonya. Saya turut prihatin dengan musibah yang menimpa putra anda. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantu putra anda."

"Mohon bantuannya, dokter."

Dokter muda di hadapannya mengangguk dengan senyum teduh yang masih menghias di wajah tampannya.

~

"Dokter,"

Chanyeol menatap Nyonya Byun di depannya ketika suara wanita tersebut terdengar memanggilnya.

"Tolong ingat baik-baik apa yang telah saya katakan sebelumnya." Sendu suara wanita tersebut kembali mengalun lirih.

Meskipun wanita tersebut tidak membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol, namun keterdiaman Chanyeol cukup ia artikan sebagai pemahaman bahwa Dokter muda di belakangnya mampu memegang janjinya.

Keduanya kini memang tengah berada di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat gelap yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah ruangan di baliknya. Dengan perlahan Nyonya Byun membuka pintu kayu tersebut hingga menampilkan keadaan ruangan yang begitu tenang. Isi ruangan yang tersusun rapi dengan tirai yang bergerak tertiup angin menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Chanyeol dapati. Sebelum kemudian fokusnya terhenti pada sebuah tempat tidur yang menopang sesosok pemuda yang tengah terbaring dengan kedua iris terpejam. Terlihat damai.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya begitu Nyonya Byun mempersilahkan ia untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti tepat dua langkah di tepi ranjang. Nyonya Byun yang mendudukan dirinya di sisian tempat tidur tidak ia hiraukan. Atensinya hanya terpaku pada wajah damai si pemuda yang masih terlelap.

"Baekhyun adalah putraku satu-satunya. Dia sangat berharga bagiku. Malaikatku." Lirih Nyonya Byun dengan tangan yang bergerak mengusap lembut surai gelap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggerayangi hatinya kala mendengar penuturan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Putraku adalah anak yang baik. Begitu ceria dan selalu menulari senyum bagi yang melihatnya. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang menimpa putraku hingga saat ini." Nyonya Byun segera menghapus setetes air mata yang menetes dari kelopaknya

Chanyeol masih terdiam mendengarnya. Fokusnya tidak teralihkan sama sekali dari wajah ayu yang masih terlelap damai disana.

"Usia kandungannya memasuki bulan kesembilan. Sampai saat inipun putraku belum bisa menerima kehadiran janin di perutnya. Berkali kali ia berusaha untuk menggugurkan janin tersebut. Aku bersyukur ia tidak melakukannya lagi sejak terakhir kali."

Ucapan Nyonya Byun spontan mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol pada bagian perut Baekhyun. Meskipun bagian tersebut tertutupi selimut tebal, namun tidak sepenuhnya mampu menyembunyikan gembungan disana. Chanyeol terpaku menatap bagian tersebut. Mengabaikan debuman aneh yang menjalar memenuhi rongga dadanya.

~

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar yang akan ia tempati selama menjadi dokter pribadi Baekhyun. Sebuah kamar yang berada tepat di bawah kamar Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun mengatakan ia baru bisa melakukan pemeriksaan kepada Baekhyun setelah jam makan malam selesai.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang tersedia. Ia lalu menelusuri ruangan tersebut dan menghentikan pandangannya pada langit langit kamar.

Chanyeol mengernyit begitu debuman aneh kembali menjalari rongga dadanya. Di rematnya kuat bagian tersebut hingga tangannya bergetar. Sebisa mungkin menahan gejolak menyesakan yang merambati dadanya.

"Baekhyun,"

~

Jam menunjukan pukul lima sore, ketika Nyonya Byun memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan sebaskom air hangat dan selembar handuk kecil. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati putranya tengah menikmati hangat senja yang menerobos melalui ventilasi jendela.

"Kau sudah bangun, nak?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara sang ibu. Ia tersenyum tipis menanti belaian lembut sang ibu yang biasa ia dapatkan pada pipinya ketika datang. Nyonya Byun tersenyum dan meletakan baskom dan handuk yang ia bawa di atas meja. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang dan mengusap lembut pipi tirus Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang.

Sebenarnya Nyonya Byun sangat sedih melihat kondisi tubuh putranya. Baekhyun terlalu kurus untuk ukuran orang yang tengah hamil besar. Hal itu tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa khawatir dalam benaknya. Setiap malam tidurnya tidak nyenyak memikirkan bagaimana kondisi putranya kedepannya. Akan seperti apa proses persalinan yang akan di alami putranya. Bagaimana keadaannya setelah bayi di perutnya lahir. Hal-hal seperti itu tentu memenuhi benak Nyonya Byun.

"Ibu,"

Suara lirih Baekhyun menyadarkan Nyonya Byun dari lamunannya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, sayang?"

Baekhyun tidak membalas, ia hanya tersenyum dan meraih tangan Nyonya Byun di pipinya. Dikecupnya telapak sang ibu untuk kemudian ia mainkan diatas perut besarnya.

"Lihatlah malaikat kecil ibu, begitu indah dan menggemaskan." Nyonya Byun tidak mampu menahan rasa gemasnya hingga mengapit gemas dagu Baekhyun membuat empunya merengek protes.

Nyonya Byun terkekeh dan berhenti menggoda putranya. Ia lalu membantu Baekhyun untuk mendudukan tubuhnya, bersender pada bantal yang ia tumpuk.

"Sudah sore, waktunya membersihkan diri." Ujar Nyonya Byun lembut.

Ia lalu melepaskan dengan perlahan pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam membiarkan. Kemeja biru itupun terlepas dari tubuh Baekhyun. Memperlihatkan tubuh putih putranya yang begitu lembut. Sangat indah jika saja kulit putih tersebut tidak di hiasi oleh beberapa bekas luka.

"Ibu, apa tubuhku terlihat aneh?"

Nyonya Byun menghentikan kegiatannya. Pertanyaan itu kerap di lantunkan putranya setiap kali datang waktu untuk membersihkan diri. Senyuman adalah pertama kali yang ia berikan atas pertanyaan putranya tersebut meskipun Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Ini tidak aneh sama sekali, sayang." Jawabnya kemudian.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya. Selalu itu yang di dengarnya. Tidak adakah jawaban lain yang dapat di dengarnya?

"Ibu tidak lupa jika melahirkan aku sebagai laki-laki, bukan? Bagaimana bisa perut laki-laki membuncit sebesar ini dengan benda hidup di dalamnya?" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Sayang, ibu sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Seperti apapun itu keadaanmu, ibu tetap menyayangimu, nak. Jangan pernah mengeluhkan hal itu lagi, hmm?" Ujar Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun mulai terisak. Seperti apapun ia mencoba, tetap ia tidak bisa. Baginya ini adalah kutukan. Tetap tidak bisa ia talar.

Nyonya Byun membawa Baekhyun pada pelukannya. Mengecup lembut pucuk kepala putranya dengan sayang.

"Ibu tahu ini berat. Karna itu mari jalani bersama ibu agar semuanya terasa ringan. Ibu menyayangimu, Baekhyun. Ibu menyayangimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu. Benar, setelah semua yang ia alami, hanya sosok ibunyalah yang membuatnya mampu bertahan. Tidak ada alasan lain.

"Ugh,"

"Baekhyun?" Nyonya Byun melepaskan pelukannya begitu lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Lanjutnya. Jelas tidak mampu menutupi raut kekhawatiran. Terlebih melihat raut sakit di wajah putranya.

"S-sakit, ibu. Akh!" Baekhyun mencengkram kuat bagian perutnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia tidak tahu pasti. Sakitnya menjalar setelah ia merasakan sebuah tendangan cukup kuat dari dalam perutnya.

"I-ibu. Akh! Sa-kit." Baekhyun semakin terisak. Air mata kembali membanjiri wajahnya.

Nyonya Byun yang kalut segera berlari keluar kamar putranya. Memanggil sang Dokter dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tak lama kemudian derap langkah kaki terdengar menaiki tangga. Memperlihatkan sosok Chanyeol yang melangkah mendekat dengan tergesa-gesa.

Chanyeol hendak bertanya sebelum Nyonya Byun meletakan telunjuknya di bibir, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol yang mengerti segera mengangguk dan mengikuti Nyonya Byun memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

Erangan lirih itu terdengar ketika Chanyeol sampai di ambang pintu. Ia sempat berhenti dengan otak blank sebelum kembali melangkah setelah mengendalikan dirinya. Ia lalu mengambil peralatan di meja belajar Baekhyun untuk memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali terpaku pada wajah kesakitan Baekhyun. Irisnya terpejam kuat dengan kening mengernyit dalam. Nafasnya memburu dengan bulir keringat memenuhi kening dan lehernya. Chanyeol bahkan baru sadar jika tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat melihatnya dengan jelas beberapa bekas luka di kulit putih tersebut, pun dengan perut besar Baekhyun yang berdenyut pelan.

"Dokter," Panggilan Nyonya Byun membuyarkan ketermanguan Chanyeol.

Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan memakai sarung tangan putih miliknya. Ia lalu menekan sedikit kuat bagian perut Baekhyun yang berdenyut. Baekhyun tersentak merasakannya. Jelas terkejut ketika sebuah tangan asing menyentuh perutnya. Namun Nyonya Byun mampu menenangkannya. Chanyeol memijit bagian itu lembut sesekali mengusapnya. Erangan pun tidak lagi terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu mengambil stetoskop di dalam tasnya untuk memeriksa detak jantung Baekhyun dan bayinya.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol lalu mengoleskan sebuah gel untuk melemaskan otot-otot di sekitar perut Baekhyun yang menegang.

Chanyeol melepaskan sarung tangannya setelah selesai dengan tugasnya. Baekhyun sudah kembali tenang meskipun sesekali masih terdengar isakan dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol lalu memberikan isyarat agar Nyonya Byun mengikutinya keluar kamar Baekhyun.

"Ibu akan berbicara dengan Dokter Park sebentar." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

~

Baekhyun menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya ia bawa untuk meraba bagian perutnya yang tertutupi selimut. Dingin dari gel yang diberikan sang Dokter masih jelas ia rasakan. Begitupun dengan sentuhan Dokter itu pada perutnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, tetapi ia merasakan dentuman menyesakan ketika telapak itu menyentuh bagian perutnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan rasa nyaman yang mendera bagian perutnya secara bersamaan. Semakin lama memikirkannya, memorinya dengan tiba tiba membawanya pada ingatan buruk yang ingin ia lupakan. Baekhyun tersentak lalu menggeleng kasar. Di usapnya sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya sebelum mengatur deru nafasnya kemudian.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, Baekhyun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Benar, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Lirih sugesti Baekhyun terucap bagai mantra.

~

"Apa yang terjadi pada putra saya, dok?" Tanya Nyonya Byun sesampainya di ruang keluarga.

"Baekhyun mengalami kontraksi yang cukup kuat, Nyonya. Beberapa penyebabnya bisa terjadi. Dalam kasus ini, kemungkinan Baekhyun mengalami tekanan cukup dalam. Hindari beban pikiran berlebih untuk mencegah hal-hal buruk yang kemungkinan membahayakan dirinya juga bayi yang di kandungnya."

Nyonya Byun menunduk dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan putranya. Baekhyun jelas merasa sangat tertekan dengan keadaannya. Isak tangis tidak lagi mampu ia sembunyikan kala menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya menepuk lembut bahu Nyonya Byun untuk menguatkan.

"Ada beberapa hal lagi yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda mengenai keadaan Baekhyun, Nyonya." Ujar Chanyeol.

Nyonya Byun mengusap wajahnya yang basah sebelum mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk memulai penjelasannya.

"Usia kandungan Baekhyun memasuki minggu ke-37. Terhitung tiga minggu lagi ia akan melahirkan bayinya. Saya sangat menyarankan supaya Baekhyun melahirkan bayinya secara sesar. Melahirkan secara normal akan berdampak sangat buruk pada tubuhnya. Cidera yang di alaminya sangat beresiko. Bahkan jika Baekhyun tidak mampu melewatinya, nyawa bisa menjadi taruhannya, Nyonya." Jelas Chanyeol.

Nyonya Byun mengangguk mengerti. Ia sangat paham akan bahaya yang akan di hadapi putranya jika hal tersebut benar terjadi.

"Saya mengerti dokter. Karna itu saya telah mempersiapkannya." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Saya akan membantu putra anda semaksimal mungkin, Nyonya. Beberapa waktu mungkin akan saya habiskan untuk mempersiapkan hal tersebut di rumah sakit. Tolong hubungi saya jika sesuatu terjadi."

Nyonya Byun mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan dokter muda dihadapannya tersebut.

~

Seminggu berlalu sejak Chanyeol menjadi dokter pribadi Baekhyun. Semua berjalan seperti semestinya. Chanyeol akan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun di setiap paginya setelah Baekhyun selesai membersihkan diri dan menghabiskan sarapannya.

Tidak ada yang berubah untuk kondisi psikis Baekhyun. Lelaki itu masih tenggelam dalam rasa traumanya. Nyonya Byun sendiri tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengelus lembut lengan putranya ketika rematan kuat di lengannya selalu ia dapatkan selama proses pemeriksaan berlangsung. Chanyeol menyadarinya. Ketakutan Baekhyun akan kehadirannya, Chanyeol jelas menyadarinya. Namun dokter muda tersebut hanya acuh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Namun pagi ini berbeda.

Nyonya Byun terpaksa harus meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol untuk keperluan mendesak perihal pekerjaannya di kantor. Nyonya Byun sempat menolak datang karna alasan cutinya. Namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan ketika pihak perusahaan memohon dan beralasan jika tidak ada yang bisa mengatasi masalah yang dihadapi perusahaan tempatnya bekerja kecuali dirinya.

"Kita bisa menunda pemeriksaan jika memang begitu mendesak, Nyonya." Ujar Chanyeol begitu Nyonya Byun menyampaikan keperluan mendesaknya.

"Tidak, dokter. Baekhyun tetap harus mendapat pemeriksaan rutinnya. Apa dokter keberatan jika harus melakukannya sendirian?" Keraguan jelas terdengar dari kalimat akhir Nyonya Byun.

Chanyeol mengerti itu. Namun ia tidak mampu membantah wanita paruhbaya dihadapannya. "Saya tidak keberatan. Namun, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Nyonya Byun terdiam. Ia menundukan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali mendongak menatap kedua iris Chanyeol. "Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja selama anda menjalankan pemeriksaan seperti biasanya, dok."

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti, Nyonya." Ujar Chanyol dengan senyum lembut setelahnya.

Nyonya Byun sedikit banyak merasa lega. Ia dapat mempercayakan putranya sebentar kepada Dokter muda di hadapannya. "Terimakasih, Dokter."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan hanya menatap kepergian Nyonya Byun hingga benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu utama kediamannya.

Sepeninggalan Nyonya Byun, Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua iris gelapnya menatap lekat kedua telapak tangannya yang bertaut di atas meja. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dengan sesak yang mulai menjalari rongga dadanya.

~

Baekhyun membuka kedua irisnya begitu telinganya menangkap suara pintu terbuka. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis meyakini bahwa ibunyalah yang tengah menghampirinya. Derap langkah tersebut terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Ibu," Panggilnya lirih.

Sedang Chanyeol disana sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Hatinya di penuhi keraguan. Yakin bahwa pemeriksaan kali ini tidaklah akan berhasil. Terlihat dari wajah lelaki mungil di hadapannya yang mulai di liputi kegelisahan.

"Ibu," Suaranya semakin mencicit ketika tidak mendapati sahutan dari ibunya.

Chanyeol diam tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya mengikuti permintaan Nyonya Byun untuk tidak bersuara selama pemeriksaan. Kakinya ia langkahkan kembali menuju peralatan medisnya di simpan, sebelum kemudian mendekati Baekhyun yang menunjukan raut ketakutan di tempatnya.

"Ibu, dimana ibu? hiks."

Air matanya mulai menetes dan mengaliri pipi tirusnya. Irisnya bergerak tak menentu, menyimpan ketakutan berlebih. Tubuhnya terlihat menegang dan gemetar dengan kedua tangan terangkat menyapu udara. Mencari sosok ibunya.

Chanyeol terdiam di sampingnya. Ia sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa. Benaknya berseru untuk pergi saja dari sana. Namun sisi yang lain berseru untuk tetap berada disana dan menjalankan kewajibannya.

Setelah menghela nafasnya dalam, Ia mulai mengenakan kedua sarung tangannya. Sejenak ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang telah basah oleh air mata.

Chanyeol mengalungkan stetoskopnya pada leher, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing teratas kemeja Baekhyun. Bermaksud memeriksa detak jantung lelaki mungil tersebut setelahnya.

Namun belum sempat kancing pertama terbuka, tangannya langsung di tepis oleh Baekhyun. "Ja-jangan menyentuhku." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol terdiam. Irisnya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah ketakutan. Tanganya mencengkram bagian kerah kemejanya kuat. Jelas tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya. Sedang sebelah tangannya meraba ranjang hendak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

"Ugh," Ia melenguh begitu sakit teramat ia rasakan ketika mencoba untuk menggerakan pinggulnya.

Chanyeol spontan menahan kedua pundak Baekhyun. Menekannya kebantal bermaksud melarang lelaki itu untuk bergerak. Namun apa yang di lakukannya justru membuat Baekhyun semakin kalut.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Pergi, hiks. Pergi!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan sebelah tangan menunjuk nunjuk udara.

Chanyeol menjauhkan kedua tangannya dan kembali terdiam di tempatnya. Sebisa mungkin menahan suaranya untuk tidak ia keluarkan.

"Ibu, hiks. Pergi!" Baekhyun terus berteriak memanggil ibunya dan menyuruh Chanyeol pergi.

"Akh!" Sebelum jerit sakit keluar dari bibirnya ketika lagi-lagi tubuhnya ia paksa untuk bergerak.

Chanyeol yang geram, tanpa sadar mencengkram kedua pundak Baekhyun cukup kuat dan berteriak di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Berhenti bergerak karna kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun!"

Setelahnya, keduanya termangu pada posisi masing-masing. Chanyeol yang pertama kali menyadari, segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun. Irisnya menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

Dan kekhawatirannya terjadi karna kemudian Baekhyun berteriak histeris dengan kedua telapak tangan meremat kuat rambutnya sendiri. Irisnya terbelalak dengan kepala menggeleng kasar ketika ingatan menyakitkan itu kembali menghampiri kepalanya. Bayangan ketika Lelaki biadab itu merenggut harga dirinya seperti binatang. Bagaimana sentuhan kasar lelaki itu jelas ia rasakan di kulitnya. Dan ketika ingatan membawanya pada kenyataan bahwa ia mengandung benih dari hasil pemerkosaan tersebut, Baekhyun memukul kuat bagian perutnya. Mencakar kasar bagian tersebut. Berulang-ulang. Sebelum akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri karna Chanyeol yang menyuntikannya obat penenang.

**Bersambung.**.

~

Seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, bahwa cerita ini mungkin menarik di chapter awal dan membosankan di chapter selanjutnya. Dan itulah kenyataannya, karna cerita ini semakin tidak jelas.

Namun, aku berterimakasih untuk yang masih bersedia membaca cerita ini. Sebisa mungkin aku lanjutkan sampai akhir.

Review juseyooo~


	4. Chapter 4

**Why me?**

**Cast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

**Warning:** Mature content, male pregnant, rape, violence, boyxboy

**Note:** Salah satu adegan di cerita yang pernah aku baca (sayangnya aku lupa nama judul dan pemiliknya), menginspirasi aku untuk menulis cerita ini. Jalan ceritanya jelas berbeda dengan cerita yang aku baca itu, Karna ini murni dari hasil imajinasi aku. Jika kalian menemukan cerita yang serupa, mohon kiranya untuk memberitahuku. Terimakasih.

Mohon maaf juga untuk typo dan pemilihan bahasa yang berantakan.

Tulisan bercetak miring merupakan flashback cerita.

~

**Selamat membaca!**

~

~

~

Sepatu dengan hak tinggi itu beradu kuat dengan lantai keramik seiring ayunan cepat kedua kaki kurusnya. Nafasnya terengah begitu menaiki anak tangga. Tidak ada yang di pikirkannya lagi selain keadaan putranya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika setelah ini perusahaan memecat dirinya karna pergi begitu saja di tengah-tengah rapat pertemuan dewan perusahaan.

Nyonya Byun menghapus air mata di wajahnya tepat ketika sebelah tangannya meraih _handle_ pintu kamar putranya. Langkahnya memelan dan Kakinya bergetar seiring terhapusnya jarak dengan sang putra.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri dan menahan tubuh Nyonya Byun yang hampir limbung. Dokter muda itu lalu membantunya untuk sampai disisi sang putra yang tengah terlelap.

Nyonya Byun menahan isak tangisnya ketika tangan bergetarnya meraih lembut pipi Baekhyun. Menghapus jejak air mata di wajah sembab Baekhyun yang memerah.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan putraku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam sebelum menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang mampu dipikirkannya saat itu selain menghubungi Nyonya Byun. Wanita itu segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya bahkan ketika Chanyeol baru mengucap nama putranya.

"Sebelumnya maafkan saya, Nyonya. Ini salah saya yang tidak bisa menahan diri."

Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya untuk kemudian menatap wajah terlelap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun terus berteriak mencari anda. Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dariku. Seperti yang anda ketahui bahwa hal tersebut jelas sangat buruk untuk cidera yang dimilikinya. Awalnya saya hanya melihat dan terdiam seperti yang anda minta. Namun saya tidak bisa menahannya ketika melihat Baekhyun semakin memaksakan diri hingga menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dengan spontan saya menahan bahunya dan berteriak di depannya. Baekhyun histeris dan kemudian memukul-mukul perutnya. Karena itu saya memberinya obat penenang."

Nyonya Byun terdiam tidak menanggapi penjelasan Chanyeol. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Chanyeol. Siapapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi lelaki itu. Toh, ia juga turut andil dengan apa yang terjadi pada putranya.

Nyonya Byun hanya kembali menangis dan mengecup punggung tangan putranya berkali-kali.

Keadaan menjadi hening, hanya terdengar isak tangis Nyonya Byun. Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dalam dan beberapa kali memejamkan matanya. Wajah ketakutan Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu, taunya benar membekas di benak Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka jika lelaki itu sungguh menyimpan rasa trauma yang begitu dalam.

"Nyonya, bisa kita bicara diluar?"

Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan ketika dilihatnya wanita paruh baya itu mulai tenang.

Nyonya Byun mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang lebih dulu keluar meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Untuk saat ini saya belum bisa memastikan kondisi Baekhyun. Melihat kondisinya sebelum tidak sadarkan diri sebelumnya, saya khawatir Baekhyun akan kembali histeris begitu ia sadarkan diri. Saya harap Nyonya selalu berada disisinya ketika Baekhyun terbangun. Jika perkiraan saya benar, saya menyarankan anda menenangkan Baekhyun dengan cara anda, Nyonya. Karna obat penenang tidak baik untuk kandungannya."

Chanyeol menjelaskan kondisi Baekhyun sesampainya mereka di sofa depan kamar Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun sendiri hanya mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Ia juga khawatir, ia takut dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Kandungan Baekhyun pun sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Tinggal menunggu hari sebelum akhirnya bayi yang dikandungnya terlahir ke dunia. Nyonya Byun tidak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena hal tersebut.

"Ini semua salah saya, Dok. Seandainya saya mendengarkan saran dokter untuk menunda pemeriksaan selama saya pergi, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya salah saya, dok. Salah saya,"

"Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri, Nyonya. Semua sudah terjadi. Saat ini kita hanya mampu menunggu dan berdoa semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengusap lembut bahu Nyonya Byun untuk menguatkan wanita paruh baya tersebut. Ia membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu terus menangis sementara pikirannya sendiri tidak berhenti memikirkan keadaan lelaki hamil di dalam sana.

Dadanya menyempit dan membuatnya sesak bukan main. Memikirkan bahwa semua berawal darinya, berawal dari kebodohannya yang larut dalam emosi tanpa tahu fakta yang sebenarnya.

_Chanyeol baru saja selesai melakukan operasi saat ponsel di saku jasnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia segera menjawab panggilan tersebut dan berlari kencang setelahnya._

_Chanyeol meninggalkan bangunan rumah sakit tersebut dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Chanyeol segera memasuki bangunan tersebut dan mengikuti beberapa siswa yang tengah berlari dengan wajah penasaran._

_"Tuan Chanyeol?"_

_Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan mendapati seorang guru menghampirinya dengan wajah panik._

_"__A-apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Ini benar-benar di luar batas, Tuan. Sebaiknya anda segera melihatnya sendiri kejadian saat ini."_

_Chanyeol lalu mengikuti pria berkumis dengan perut tambun itu menuju lokasi. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung menerobos sekumpulan murid yang berdiri di depan pintu toilet wanita._

_Chanyeol__ mematung dengan jantung berdentum keras ketika irisnya melihat sang adik bersandar di bilik toilet dengan darah memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Chanyeol segera meraih bahu adiknya dan menatap wajah pucat itu penuh khawatir._

_"Chaeryeong, bangun! Buka matamu! Apa yang terjadi, huh?!"_

_Di guncangnya bahu sempit milik sang adik hingga si empunya membuka kedua irisnya sayu. Gadis remaja itu menatap sang kakak dengan iris yang kembali mengalirkan air mata. Isakannya semakin kencang dengan nafas tersendat._

_Gadis itu seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Chanyeol masih menunggunya berbicara._ _Namun, setelah__ cukup lama menunggu, hanya sebuah nama yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya tanpa ada yang mendengarnya kecuali Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dengan kesimpulan yang ia ambil._ Chanyeol_ segera mengangkat tubuh sang adik dan membawanya pergi dari sana._

_Tepat setelah ia mencoba keluar dari dalam bilik toilet, tubuhnya menabrak lelaki remaja dengan tubuh kecil yang langsung menundukan kepalanya ketika bersitatap dengannya. Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan rahang yang semakin mengeras ketika sebelumnya irisnya sempat melihat nametag yang tertempel di seragam lelaki itu._

**...**

_Chanyeol menatap remaja berseragam sekolah yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya dengan raut datar. Ia mendecih ketika memandang semakin lama wajah lelap remaja tersebut. Melihat bagaimana wajah tanpa dosa lelaki itu taunya hanya kedok untuk menutupi hati iblis yang dimilikinya._

_Chanyeol__ memang sudah mengawasi remaja di bawahnya ini selama dua pekan belakangan. Chanyeol sangat menyayangkan bahwa remaja yang terlihat riang dan polos tersebut taunya memiliki sisi keji yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Melihatnya lebih lama membuatnya semakin muak._

_Chanyeol__ memang tidak begitu dekat dengan keluarganya semenjak kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Namun ia masih berhubungan dan saling berkomunikasi dengan adik perempuannya itu. Gadis itu cukup sering mengutarakan segala perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Termasuk bahwa adiknya yang tengah menyukai teman sekelasnya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun._

_Chaeryeong__ kerap menceritakan bahwa ia sering diabaikan lelaki itu. Chaeryeong bahkan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menolak pernyataan cintanya karna menyukai kakak kelasnya yang taunya merupakan lelaki_.

_Chanyeol__ ingat Chaeryeong menangis ketika menceritakan bahwa Baekhyun semakin dingin terhadapnya dan selalu menatap tidak suka padanya setelah Chaeryeong menyatakan __perasaannya_.

_Itu__ adalah kabar terakhir yang di dapat dari adiknya. Saat itu adiknya memang menghadapi ujian. Chanyeol memahami karna mungkin adiknya tengah sibuk. Namun kabar yang di dapatinya tempo hari dan kejadian yang menimpa adiknya sungguh membuat Chanyeol murka bukan main._

_Ia__ tidak tahu adiknya tengah hamil. Dan dari hasil pemeriksaan fisik, positif bahwa adiknya mengalami pemerkosaan. Mungkin hal itu pula yang menyebabkan Chaeryeong menelan pil penggugur kandungan dengan dosis tinggi hingga berdampak pada tegangnya saraf-sarah tubuhnya. Chaeryeong bahkan belum sadarkan diri sudah dua pekan ini._

_Chanyeol__ menelengkan kepala remaja yang masih tidak sadarkan tersebut menggunakan ujung sepatunya. Ia menyeringai sebelum beranjak meninggalkan remaja malang tersebut di dalam ruangan yang lembab dan pengap._

**...**

_Chanyeol menginjak sisa puntung rokok dengan sepatunya. Beberapa panggilan dan pesan masuk di poselnya ia abaikan. _

_Dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku celana, ia melangkah memasuki sebuah ruang bawah tanah dimana terdapat sesosok remaja yang telah menghancurkan hidup adiknya._

_Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya begitu pintu pembatas berhasil ia buka. Dengan langkah geram, ia mendekati si remaja yang tengah fokus dengan ponselnya. Dengan kasar Chanyeol merebut ponsel di tangan si remaja, tepat sebelum remaja itu menjawab sebuah panggilan yang masuk._

_Chanyeol meremat kuat ponsel di genggamannya._

_"__ke-kembalikan ponselku."_

_Getar suara lirih si remaja_ _taunya justru membuat Chanyeol semakin muak. Hatinya memanas. Dan melihat raut takut yang di tunjukan si remaja membuat Chanyeol ingin menghancurkannya dengan segera._

_"Maksudmu benda ini?"_

_Dengan kuat ia banting ponsel di tangannya_ _lalu melangkah mendekati si remaja yang beringsut mundur. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol bergejolak untuk semakin menyakiti si remaja. Karenanya ia cengkram lengan kecil si remaja dengan kuat. Membuatnya berdiri untuk kemudian ia hempas tubuh ringkih itu dengan keras ke atas lantai._

_"Akh!"_

_Bukannya iba, pekikan si remaja taunya membuat hasrat Chanyeol tersulut. Dan keadaan adiknya yang sejenak terlintas di kepalanya semakin menutup nurani Chanyeol. Dengan segala kebencian yang ia miliki pada remaja di bawahnya, ia pun meraih rambut si remaja yang terasa sangat halus kedalam rematan kasarnya._

_"Akh! Sa-kit. Le-lepas!"_

_"Kau pikir kau siapa berani menyuruhku, huh?" Ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan penekanan_ _sebelum__ membenturkan kepala si remaja pada kerasnya lantai hingga rembasan darah terlihat diantaranya._

_Jerit kesakitan si remaja tidak sama sekali mendatangkan rasa iba pada hati Chanyeol. Ia justru mengoyak seragam yang melekat di tubuh si remaja seperti binatang. Mengabaikan raungan pilu dan rontaan lemah yang di lakukan si remaja._

_Chanyeol seperti kehilangan dirinya. Menyadari bahwa remaja dibawahnya hanyalah tikus kecil yang tidak berdaya membuat benaknya jengah bukan main. Maka di tamparnya dengan kuat kedua pipi basah si remaja berkali-kali hingga melemah. Dan Chanyeol merasa kehilangan kewarasannya saat ketidakberdayaan si remaja taunya justru menyulut gairah dalam dirinya._

_Karena itulah ia raih bibir tipis itu kedalam pagutan kasarnya. Dan merasakan betapa lembutnya tekstur dari bibir dalam pagutannya membuat Chanyeol semakin hilang akal. Membuat Chanyeol ingin merasakan tubuh si remaja lebih jauh lagi. Karena itulah di cumbunya tanpa ampun tubuh si remaja. Perlawanan yang remaja itu lakukan bahkan membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah. Hingga ketika Chanyeol meluruhkan pakaian terakhir pada tubuh si remaja dan melesakan kejantanannya pada tubuh si remaja, sekejap Chanyeol terhenyak. Hatinya tercubit meskipun sedikit. Nuraninya kembali saat menyadari fakta bahwa ia telah mengambil kehormatan milik si remaja. Sebelum ingatan bahwa remaja dibawahnya adalah penghancur hidup adiknya. Maka lolongan kesakitan si remaja tidak lagi di pedulikannya. Ketika kenikmatan burtubi-tubi menghampirinya,_ _rintihan__ dan permohonan iba remaja di bawahnya serasa tuli di pendengarannya._

_Hanya keinginan untuk memberi pesakitan lagi dan lagi pada tubuh si remaja yang terbesit dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Hanya keinginan untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dan lebih lagi yang terbenam di benak Chanyeol. Karen itulah ia menyentuh berkali-kali, menyiksanya dan menghancurkan sedalam-dalamnya remaja di bawahnya tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, pun kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelahnya._

Prang!

Chanyeol terhenyak dalam lamunanya ketika bunyi pecahan terdengar dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Ia segera beranjak menyusul Nyonya Byun yang telah lebih dulu memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Ya Tuhan, nak. Tenangkan dirimu, sayang. Ini ibu, nak. Ini ibu."

Nyonya Byun segera meraih tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya ketika mendapati sang putra yang histeris dengan tangan yang melemparkan apapun yang berhasil di raihnya.

Chanyeol termangu di ambang pintu. Melihat Baekhyun yang begitu histeris membuat fungsi otaknya berhenti. Lelaki itu hanya mematung bahkan ketika teriakan Nyonya Byun terdengar memanggilanya bersamaan rembasan darah yang terlihat memenuhi bagian tubuh bawah Baekhyun.

Tepat ketika irisnya menangkap telapak tangan Baekhyun yang dialiri darah menggenggam sebilah beling, Dunia Chanyeol kembali. Namun terlambat ketika Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menggoreskan beling tersebut dengan sangat dalam pada perutnya satu langkah sebelum Chanyeol berhasil mencegahnya.

Waktu seperti berjalan dengan sangat perlahan. Nyonya Byun yang histeris dengan kedua tangan mencoba menghentikan darah yang keluar dari goresan beling di perut Baekhyun yang terbuka, lalu Baekhyun yang tersengal dengan wajah memucat sedang iris terbelalak lebar. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau ketika Chanyeol membalut perut Baekhyun dengan selimut dan segera membawa tubuh berlumuran darah tersebut menuju mobilnya diikuti Nyonya Byun di belakangnya.

**...**

_Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa ketika sebuah panggilan ia terima dan mendapat kabar bahwa adiknya telah siuman. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar rawat adiknya tanpa sabaran. Dan mendapati sang adik tengah terduduk bersender pada kepala ranjang setelahnya._

_"Kau sudah sadar? Apa masih ada yang sakit? Katakan."_

_Bukannya menjawab, Chaeryeong justru kembali menangis dan memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas pelukan adiknya tersebut dan mengusap lembut rambutnya untuk menenangkan._

_"Maaf, Oppa. Maafkan aku."_

_"Sst, berhenti meminta maaf. Kau tidak bersalah. Lelaki brengsek itu yang bersalah. Oppa akan membuatnya menyesal. Oppa berjanji."_

_Chaeryeong melepas pelukannya dan menatap tepat kemata Chanyeol._

_"Baekhyun.."_

_"Oppa tahu. Oppa akan membuatnya hancur seperti apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?"_

_"Apa maksudmu, Oppa? Baekhyun tidak bersalah sedikitpun."_

_Mendengar adiknya yang membela remaja biadab itu membuat Chanyeol tersulut emosi. Dengan wajah yang memerah, di cengkramnya kedua pundak Chaeryeong dengan kuat._

_"Dia yang sudah memperkosamu. Berhenti dibutakan oleh cinta bodohmu itu, Chaeryeong!"_

_"A-apa maksudmu, Oppa? Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun kepadaku. Bukan dia yang memperkosaku. Sungguh, hiks."_

_Chanyeol tersentak mendengar pengakuan adiknya tersebut. Kedua tangannya yang semula mencengkram bahu Chaeryeong jatuh lunglai dengan perlahan. Irisnya bergetar dan tanpa menjawab apapun ia berlari meninggalkan ruang rawat adiknya tanpa mempedulikan panggilan adiknya tersebut.._

**...**

"Kondisi tulang belakangnya semakin memburuk, Kita harus mengeluarkan bayinya sekarang juga. Ambil pisau bedah dan kasa lembut!"

"Dokter! detak jantungnya terus menurun!"

"Siapkan _defibrilator_ dan coba normalkan kembali ritme detak jantungnya!"

"Dokter! Pasien pendarahan begitu banyak!"

"Ambil _sample_ darahnya dan segera lakukan pengecekan lalu dapatkan segera golongan darah yang sama di bank darah!"

Chanyeol panik bukan main. Keadaannya benar-benar buruk. Ia yang dibantu tiga dokter dan beberapa suster mencoba menangani keadaan Baekhyun. Keringat yang memenuhi wajahnya tidak ia pedulikan. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika mencoba meraih sosok kecil yang tengah meringkuk di dalam plasenta dari perut Baekhyun yang terbuka. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat kuat ketika bayi yang masih terbungkus plasenta tersebut berhasil ia keluarkan dari dalam perut Baekhyun. Dengan nafas tercekat ia membawa bayi tersebut dan meletakannya pada sebuah tray persegi, meninggalkan dokter lain menangani Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih sebuah jarum dan menusukkannya pada plasenta tersebut. Tangis kencang sosok mungil itu terdengar bersamaan pecahnya plasenta yang membungkusnya. Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada sosok kecil yang menangis sampai tubuhnya bergetar itu. Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya ketika tangan terbalut sarung tangan miliknya menghapus ketuban di pipi merah bayi tersebut.

"Dokter, saya akan memeriksa dan membersihkan bayinya."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya mematung bahkan ketika seorang suster meraih bayi merah itu dan membawanya pergi. Chanyeol berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Air mata semakin membasahi wajahnya. Ia menunduk dan menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan.

"Dokter! pasien kehilangan detak jantungnya!"

Dan teriakan tersebut mengembalikan atensi Chanyeol untuk segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Dilihatnya perutnya sudah tertutup kembali dengan beberapa jahitan yang merekat. Chanyeol segera meraih _defibrilator_ di tangan seorang dokter dan menggantikan tugasnya.

"Bertahanlah, Baekhyun. Kumohon, berdetaklah." Chanyeol berusaha memacu jantung Baekhyun agar kembali berdetak dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Semua yang ada disana menatap tidak mengerti kearah Chanyeol yang kini menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menekan dada Baekhyun. Ia lepas regulator oksigen di wajah Baekhyun dan memberinya nafas buatan. Berkali-kali namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Baekhyun tetap terpejam dengan wajah pasinya.

"Kumohon Baekhyun, Kumohon!"

Chanyeol kembali memompa dada Baekhyun lalu beralih memberinya nafas buatan. Dan ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun saat dirasa semuanya percuma. Chanyeol terpejam dan menangis. Membiarkan air matanya turut membasahi wajah Baekhyun di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini, Baekhyun. Kembalilah. Ijinkan aku bertanggung jawab atas segala kesalahanku. Tidak, setidaknya ijinkan aku meminta maaf kepadamu."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali memompa dada Baekhyun sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa kalian diam saja, huh! Kembalikan Baekhyun!"

Seluruh penghuni di ruangan tersebut hanya menunduk dan mengernyit prihatin mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

"Dokter, pasien tidak tertolong lagi. Sebagai dokter, anda pasti mengerti akan hal tersebut."

Chanyeol menggeleng kasar dan meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk di peluknya. membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, dan meraung sejadi-jadinya.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**...**

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karna baru bisa ngerangkai ide ide yang bertebaran selama ini soal cerita ini.

Terimakasih buat temen-temen yang udah ngedukung, membaca, menunggu, bahkan ada yang rekomendasiin di IG. Demi Chanbaek yang aku sayang, aku terharu banget.

Aku akan lebih berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, yaah.

Maaf jika chapter ini ga sesuai sama keinginan kalian. Aku pikir juga kayaknya terlalu cepet buat ngebongkar kedok Chanyeol sekarang. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

Review Juseyoooo.


	5. chapter 5

Mohon maaf untuk typo dan pemilihan bahasa yang berantakan. Juga, mohon maaf untuk jalan cerita yang membosankan dan tidak sesuai ekspetasi. _

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Byun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi box-box kecil dengan bayi mungil di dalamnya. Ia memperhatikan bayi-bayi di dalam box tersebut dengan pandangan sendunya. Beberapa perawat terlihat sedang menenangkan bayi yang menangis. Beberapa wanita dengan baju pasiennya tengah menimang haru bayinya. Nyonya Byun mengalihkan atensinya ketika ia sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Kedua iris lelahnya menatap penuh luka pada bayi mungil di dalam box putihnya. Bayi itu terlelap damai dalam balutan hangat selimut birunya. Beberapa helai rambut legamnya mengintip malu-malu dari _beanie_ putih lembutnya.

Nyonya Byun memperhatikan lamat-lamat wajah polos bayi tersebut. Kelopaknya yang tertutup menyembunyikan iris gelapnya yang bening. Meskipun belum mampu sepenuhnya terbuka ketika bayi membukanya, Namun Nyonya Byun yakin jika bayi itu memiliki mata yang bulat.

Nyonya Byun lalu memperhatikan bagian lain pada wajah bayi tersebut. Hidung mungilnya terpahat tinggi untuk bayi seukurannya. Nyonya Byun yakin kelak ketika beranjak dewasa hidung itu akan terpatri tegas di wajah tampannya.

Nyonya Byun terus memperhatikan wajah merah tersebut. Bibir tipisnya sesekali bergerak dan memperlihatkan lesung samar pada pipi kirinya. Nyonya Byun benci mengakui. Tetapi wajah itu terlihat seperti replika dari lelaki yang telah menghancurkan hidup putranya.

Nyonya Byun memalingkan wajahnya yang di penuhi air mata. Sebelah tangannya menutup bibirnya menahan isakan yang mulai terdengar. Sedang sebelahnya lagi meremat kuat pinggiran box bayi itu.

Benar, Nyonya Byun telah mengetahui semuanya. Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, telah mengakui segala perbuatannya terhadap Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengakui bahwa ialah yang telah menghancurkan Baekhyun sebegitu dalamnya. Lelaki itu berlutut memohon ampun dan mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab terhadap Baekhyun dan bayinya.

Satu minggu yang lalu. Beberapa jam setelah Baekhyun melakukan operasi, Dokter muda itu menghampirinya dan berlutut di hadapannya. Nyonya Byun hanya mematung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa ketika lelaki itu menangis dan mengakui perbuatannya. Nyonya Byun hanya menatap kosong udara di depannya dengan bulir air mata menyesakkan. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ia berlalu meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Nyonya Byun menyeka air matanya. Ia meraih bayi merah tersebut kedalam dekapannya. Di usapnya lembut pipi bulat sang cucu sebelum dikecupnya dengan lembut.

"Nenek takut, nak. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Sudah satu minggu ibumu tidak sadarkan diri, namun kondisinya tetap seperti itu. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ibumu bangun nanti?" Nyonya Byun melirih perih.

Baekhyun memang kehilangan detak jantungnya saat itu. Namun sebuah keajaiban datang ketika Chanyeol meraung keras dengan permohonan maaf dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. _ventilator_ milik Baekhyun kembali berbunyi teratur dengan angka detak jantung yang mulai bergerak naik.

"Ayahmu sudah mengakui segalanya. Namun nenek tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Nenek terlalu marah sampai sulit untuk berbicara."

Bayi merah tersebut menggeliat pelan. Sepertinya bayi itu terbangun. Nyonya Byun lalu mencoba menidurkan kembali cucunya tersebut dengan menimang lembut tubuhnya. Namun sia-sia ketika bayi tersebut justru menangis kencang. Seorang perawat lalu menghampirinya.

"Nyonya, sepertinya cucu anda lapar mengingat sudah setengah hari dari terakhir kali ia meminum susunya." Ucap perawat tersebut.

Nyonya Byun mencoba tersenyum di antara raut sedihnya. "Aku akan membawanya pada ibunya."

Perawat muda itu menatap prihatin pada punggung Nyonya Byun yang menjauh. Ia tahu kondisi bayi itu beserta ibunya yang seorang _carrier_. Dan sangat memprihatinkan ketika bayi mungil itu tidak mau menerima ASI dari orang lain selain ASI ibunya yang tengah dalam keadaan kritis.

"Yuri, kau menangis?"

Perawat muda itu sontak menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lembut kepada temannya itu.

**...**

Nyonya Byun memasuki kamar putranya di rawat. Ia mendekati putranya yang masih terlelap dengan bayi merah yang masih menangis kencang di dekapannya. Nyonya Byun menahan air matanya ketika sebelah tangannya menekan tombol di kepala ranjang Baekhyun untuk membuat posisi tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terduduk. Nyonya Byun menatap sedih wajah pasi putranya dengan _nebulizer_ yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Perlahan sebelah tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Setelah seluruhnya terlepas, Ia menyingkap sebelah kemejanya hingga memperlihatkan setengah bagian tubuh atas Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di samoing Baekhyun dan mendekatkan bayi mungil di dekapannya pada dada Baekhyun. Sontak bayi mungil itu membuka bibirnya dan bergerak mencari puting Baekhyun. Setelah mendapatkannya, bibir mungil itu langsung mengulum kuat puting berisi Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan air susu itu. Beberapa juga merembas melalui sela bibir mungil bayinya saking kuatnya bayi itu menyesap puting Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun tidak mampu menahan tangisannya. Wanita itu menunduk dengan bibir yang di gigit kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Jika Nyonya Byun bisa menyalak, ia pun ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa ia juga tidak menginginkan putranya seperti ini. Ia seratus persen yakin telah melahirkan bayi menggemaskan dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki. Baekhyun tumbuh layaknya remaja lelaki pada umumnya. Namun apa yang di dapatinya sekarang? Putranya di lecehkan layaknya perempuan. Diperkosa hingga mengandung seperti perempuan. Dan sekarang, ia menyaksikan bagaimana bayi yang di lahirkan putranya menyesap kuat puting yang mengeluarkan air susu itu. Bagaimana mungkin putranya tidak gila selama ini.

**...**

Nyonya Byun meletakan tubuh mungil cucunya dengan perlahan kedalam box bayi di ruangan Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengusap lembut pipi cucunya yang sudah terlelap sebelum kemudian kembali menghampiri ranjang putranya.

Nyonya Byun mengarahkan tangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun bermaksud mengancingkan kembali kemeja pasien Baekhyun. Namun sejenak terhenti ketika pandangannya menatap pada perut putranya yang masih membuncit dengan luka jahitan yang memanjang di bagian perut bawahnya. Ia mengusap lembut luka tersebut dengan jemarinya. Ia memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuh putih putranya dan berhenti pada bagian dadanya. Nyonya Byun mengambil tisu basah di meja dan membersihkan sisa-sisa air susu di dada Baekhyun. Putingnya membengkak dan berwarna merah segar. Mungkin akibat dari bayinya yang habis menyusu. Nyonya Byun lalu kembali mengancingkan kemeja putranya, dan membenarkan selimutnya.

Cklek,

Nyonya Byun mengabaikan pintu yang terbuka dan hanya menatap pilu wajah lelap putranya. Seolah telah tahu siapa orang yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawat putranya.

"Nyonya,"

Nyonya Byun diam tak menanggapi panggilan lelaki di belakangnya. Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak tersinggung mendapati wanita itu mengabaikannya. Ia tahu posisinya disini. Chanyeol menerima jika kenyanyataannya wanitu membencinya sebegitu dalam. Ia hanya akan menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya kemari.

"Saya sudah membicarakan keadaan Baekhyun dengan Dokter Oh. Baekhyun bisa kembali berjalan setelah menjalani kemoterapi pada tulang belakang dan tungkainya. Dokter Oh bersedia membantunya nanti."

Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawahnya ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan dari wanita yang masih membelakanginya. Lama keadaan menjadi hening setelah Chanyeol mengatakan kalimatnya tersebut.

"Saya akan menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi sore ini. Bagaimanapun saya harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan saya terhadap Baekhyun. Dan saya tidak akan pernah lelah meminta maaf kepada anda. Saya minta maaf."

Chanyeol kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya dan kembali berdiri tegak setelah tidak mendapat tanggapan.

"Saya harap, Baekhyun dan putranya akan hidup lebih baik setelahnya. Saya permisi."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan kamar rawat tersebut. Ia sempat berhenti dan menatap putranya dengan sedih. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipinya. Sangat menyakitkan ketika kau ingin mengatakan bahwa bayi yang di lahirkan Baekhyun merupakan putranya juga, namun kau tidak berhak. Tidak ada yang mengharapkannya dan Chanyeol tahu ia takan bisa. Ia hanya mampu berdoa untuk masa depan putranya dan juga untuk lelaki yang baru ia sadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta padanya.

**...**

Esoknya, seorang dokter muda berkulit albino memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun dengan seorang perawat di belakangnya.

" Selamat pagi, Nyonya. Saya Oh Sehun yang akan memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun mulai sekarang." Ucapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Nyonya Byun tidak menjawab dan hanya sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menjawab sapaan Sehun.

"Saya sudah mendengar dari Dokter Park mengenai keadaan Baekhyun yang baru saja melahirkan. Putra anda sangat kuat, nyonya. Dengan cidera dan trauma yang dimilikinya, seharusnya akan mustahil ia dapat mempertahankan kehamilannya. Sedikit banyak saya kagum pada putra anda. Saya yakin, Baekhyun juga pasti bisa melewati masa sulitnya."

Nyonya Byun memperhatikan dokter muda yang tengah membuka kemeja pasien Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana dokter muda itu memeriksa luka jahit pada perut Baekhyun dan membubuhkan obat gel disana. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana dokter muda itu bergerak terampil memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

"Detak jantung, tekanan darah, denyut nadi, semuanya normal. Seharusnya dalam waktu dekat Baekhyun dapat melewati masa kritisnya. Perkembangannya cukup pesat. Saya bersyukur akan hal itu." Ujar Sehun sembari menyuntikan sesuatu kedalam tabung infus milik Baekhyun.

"Apa yang lelaki itu katakan kepadamu?"

Sehun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Nyonya Byun yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Lama Sehun terdiam, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan wanita di depannya.

"Baekhyun berhak mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dokter Park sudah berusaha, tetapi beliau mengatakan hanya saya yang bisa membantu Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun beliau sudah sangat banyak membantu saya. Karenanya tidak lagi ada alasan untuk saya menolak permintaannya."

Sehun memandang teduh wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap. Remaja _carrier _itu memiliki paras yang indah di balik wajah pasinya. Namun memikirkan kembali permohonan Chanyeol padanya, meninggalkan pertanyaan dalam benak Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nyonya. apa Dokter Chanyeol memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya?"

**...**

Nyonya Byun termenung memikirkan kembali pembicaraannya dengan Sehun kemarin. Dokter muda itu bilang alasan Chanyeol memintanya untuk membantu kesembuhan Baekhyun adalah karena lelaki itu akan membawa adiknya yang sakit untuk berobat keluar negeri. Ini jelas mengganggunya. Nyonya Byun pikir, menuntut penjelasan kepada Chanyeol adalah jalan satu-satunya. Tentang mengapa ia melakukan hal keji itu terhadap putranya.

Maka ketika Sehun datang kembali untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun, wanita paruhbaya itu meminta Sehun untuk memberikan alamat tempat tinggal Chanyeol. Dengan dalih ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

"Saya tidak yakin Dokter Chanyeol masih berada disini atau tidak. Saat itu beliau tidak memberi kejelasan mengenai kapan keberangkatannya menuju luar negeri. Semoga saja anda masih bisa menemuinya."

Nyonya Byun memaksakan senyumnya dan menitipkan Baekhyun sebentar pada dokter muda itu. Sehun tidak keberatan. Kebetulan ia memiliki jadwal tugas yang senggang semenjak ditugaskan untuk membantu kesembuhan Baekhyun.

**...**

Nyonya Byun berdiri di depan apartemen Chanyeol. Wanita itu menatap lekat daun pintu di hadapannya. Sejenak ia menghela nafasnya untuk sekedar meredakan emosi yang terkumpul di dadanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut, sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

**...**

Secangkir teh hijau hangat wanita itu letakkan di atas meja. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya bersebrangan dengan Nyonya Byun. Nyonya Byun hanya menatap datar cangkir teh di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi Nyonya adalah ibu Baekhyun? saya baru saja mengunjungi putra saya di penjara. Ia menyerahkan diri kemarin lusa ke kantor polisi. Sebagai ibunya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadap Baekhyun."

"Kenapa dia sampai hati melakukannya? Putraku anak baik yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia ketakutan saat itu." Dingin nada bicara tersebut menusuk relung hati wanita di depannya.

Sebagai seorang ibu, sedikit banyak ia dapat merasakan apa yang tengah wanita di hadapannya rasakan. Putranya disakiti sedemikian rupa tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya. Siapa yang tidak gila jika mengalaminya.

"Saya baru saja mendengar penjelasannya. Bahwa Chanyeol telah salah paham terhadap putra anda." Jawab Nyonya Park.

Nyonya Byun menatap dalam iris gelap Nyonya Park. Menunggu penjelasan hang akan wanita di depannya suarakan.

"Putri saya adalah teman sekolah Baekhyun, putra anda. Ia telah menjatuhkan hati pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya. Putri saya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun memiliki orientasi seksual yang melenceng. Itulah kenapa Baekhyun menolaknya."

Nyonya Byun mengernyit mendengarnya. Ia merasa tidak terima putranya di anggap seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya. Bahkan ia menolak keras kehamilannya karna tidak menerima nasibnya yang disamakan dengan wanita. Lalu bagaimana bisa putranya memiliki orientasi seksual yang melenceng seperti yang wanita di hadapannya katakan.

"Tolong jaga bicara anda, Nyonya. Putraku tidak seperti apa yang kau katakan!" Sangkal Nyonya Byun penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang saya dengar, Nyonya. Benar atau tidaknya, anda bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada Baekhyun."

"Kau pikir segampang itu? Putraku mengalami trauma dari pemerkosaan dan kekerasan yang putramu lakukan. Kau tahu betapa menyeramkannya masa-masa itu? Melihat putraku berteriak meminta tolong ketika polisi meminta sedikit keterangan darinya! Melihatnya yang berulang kali mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya! Bahkan sampai bayinya lahirpun ia tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya."

Nyonya Park menatap terkejut pada Nyonya Byun yang menangis frustasi di depannya. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa Baekhyun mengandung anaknya. Jika benar, bukankah itu adalah cucunya juga?

"B-Baekhyun, mengandung? M-milik, Chanyeol?" Tanyanya tergugu

Nyonya Byun sontak menatap nyalang wanita di depannya. "Putra brengsekmu tidak mengatakan bahwa dia telah meninggalkan benihnya di tubuh putraku?"

Cangkir teh di hadapannya Nyonya Byun tangkis menggunakan tangannya hingga terlempar dengan keras. Nyonya Park di hadapannya terkejut bukan main. Ia sampai berdiri dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Putramu menghancurkan putraku! Dia meninggalkan trauma yang begitu dalam pada putraku! Baekhyunku! Aku bahkan tidak siap melihat keadaan Baekhyunku saat dia terbangun nanti!" Nyonya Byun meraung dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa harus putraku? Putraku sedikitpun tidak bersalah."

Ragu, Nyonya Park menghampiri wanita di depannya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di samping wanita itu dan meraihnya dengan lembut kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku."

**...**

Nyonya Park menatap prihatin Nyonya Byun dihadapannya. Wanita itu sedikitnya sudah terlihat lebih tenang di bandingkan satu jam yang lalu. Wanita itu meraung keras dan berteriak ketika mendengar seluruh penjelasannya. Bahkan ia hanya mampu mematung di pojok ruangan ketika wanita itu menghancurkan apartemen putranya. Ia menangis dalam dia melihat betapa hancurnya perasaan wanita di hadapannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirih Nyonya Byun nyaris tidak bersuara.

Nyonya Park beringsut mendekat. Di raihnya kedua tangan Nyonya Byun kedalam genggamannya.

"Tetap tegar. Dan tetaplah berada disisi putramu. Baekhyun membutuhkanmu." Lirihnya.

Nyonya Byun termenung beberapa saat. Merenungi perkataan wanita di hadapannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wanita itu. Nyonya Park tersenyum dan kembali membawa Nyonya Byun kedalam pelukannya.

Benar, Baekhyun hanya memilikinya saat ini. Meskipun Baekhyun memiliki bayinya yang baru saja terlahir, Nyonya Byun tidak dapat menjamin keadaannya. Ia harus tetap tegar, dan tetap berada disisi Baekhyun, putranya.

**Bersambung..**

* * *

Silahkan baca cerita aku yang lain. jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review demi kelanjutan cerita. terimakasih


	6. Chapter 6

**Why me?!**

* * *

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kwon Yuri, and other.

* * *

**Rated M **

* * *

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita yang pernah aku baca. Jika pembaca menemukan beberapa kemiripan dengan suatu cerita, mohon segera di koreksi karena sesungguhnya cerita ini murni hasil dari kepala saya.

Mohon maaf untuk typo dan pemilihan kata yang berantakan.

* * *

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chanyeol__ menyesap rokok di tangannya dengan pandangan tidak lepas dari remaja tanpa busana di depannya. Tubuh ringkihnya gemetar, entah karena udara yang dingin atau sakit yang di rasakannya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali._

_Tubuhnya telungkup dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan daerah selangkangan yang sudah tidak karuan lagi keadaannya. Memar gelap di mana mana, darah dan sperma berceceran, bahkan lubang anus itu menganga lebar dengan sesuatu yang menyumpal disana. Chanyeol tidak ingat apa yang telah di masukannya kedalam sana._

_Chanyeol lalu beralih menatap tangan berjemari lentik remaja tersebut. Terlihat bergerak lemah meraba lantai lembab di bawahnya. Chanyeol geram dengan tiba-tiba. Rokok yang baru terbakar setengahnya itu ia lempar ke punggung si remaja. Beranjak menghampiri, dan selanjutnya menginjak dengan kasar jemari lentik tersebut. Rintihan samar derdengar dari bibir bengkak si remaja ketika Chanyeol tidak berhenti mengusakan sepatunya disana dengan sangat kasar. Belum puas, punggung penuh bekas cambukan itu Chanyeol injak kuat hingga si remaja memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya._

_Tidak berhenti disana, dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol melepas kaitan celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang. Setelah berhasil menarik pinggul si remaja untuk menungging, Chanyeol menggeram rendah merasakan denyutan keras oleh rektum si remaja._

_Chanyeol menghentak, mengabaikan sesuatu yang terdorong jauh hingga melukai salah satu bagian tulang belakang si remaja di dalam sana._

_Hentakannya bahkan semakin cepat, dengan gigi yang bekerja untuk menggigiti leher hingga pundak si remaja. Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol 'sampai' bersama bisikan samar si remaja yang terdengar di telinganya._

_"I-bu."_

Chanyeol terlonjak dari tidurnya ketika mimpi-mimpi itu datang lagi. Wajahnya yang berkeringat ia usap dengan kasar. Menyender pada tembok di belakangnya, Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Sudah sedari ia mengetahui kebenarannya, Chanyeol selalu bermimpi kejadian-kejadian yang ia lakukan ketika menyekap Baekhyun saat itu. Namun mimpinya semakin buruk menghantui ketika ia melihat raut ketakutan dan kefrustasian Baekhyun di hari terakhir sebelum remaja tersebut di larikan ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol putus asa. Nyatanya, dengan menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi, sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa tenang barang sedikit. Apakah dua belas tahunnya mendekam di penjara sudah mampu menebus kesalahannya? Tidak. Bukan ini yang Chanyeol inginkan. Chanyeol ingin menjaga Baekhyun, menemani remaja itu, dan mengembalikan cahayanya. Chanyeol ingin berada disisi Baekhyun untuk menyembuhkan pesakitan remaja tersebut. Tapi apa pantas?

Chanyeol menangis. Menyebut nama Baekhyun berulang kali. Mungkin memang dengan cara seperti ini Tuhan menghukumnya. Salah satunya dengan perasaan yang sudah sepenuhnya Chanyeol sadari terhadap Baekhyun. **Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.**

**...**

Nyonya Byun melepaskan kuluman Bayi merah di tangannya dari puting kanan Baekhyun. Bayi tersebut tertidur pulas setelah berhasil menyusu pada ibunya. Nyonya Park lalu menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada Yuri, Suster muda yang beberapa hari ini menjaga bayi tersebut.

"Nyonya, saya minta maaf sebelumnya. Saya sudah memberitahukan keadaan bayi Tuan Baekhyun kepada Dokter Sehun. Dua minggu ini, keadaannya sudah sangat membaik. Untuk bayi sepertinya sangat tidak bagus untuk ketahanan tubuhnya jika terus berada di rumah sakit. Untuk tindakan selanjutnya, Dokter Sehun yang akan menyampaikan langsung kepada anda. Saya permisi."

Nyonya Byun mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Yuri pergi membawa cucunya. Kemudian, ia kembali menghampiri Baekhyun untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa air susu di dada Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun tidak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Putranya terlihat semakin kurus karna tidak mendapat nutrisi yang cukup, sementara ia harus terus menyusui putranya. Keadaannya memang berangsur membaik. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda untuk putranya itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Nyonya Byun bingung. Jalan apa yang harus di ambilnya? Setiap hari memikirkan keadaan putranya, sekarang bahkan untuk kedepannya. Ini terlalu berat untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak lagi mempedulikan dirinya sendiri. Keadaannya sudah sangat berantakan. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia membersihkan diri atau memakan makanannya. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, kusut dengan warna hitam yang melingkari mata sipitnya. Tepat setelah ia mengancingkan kancing terakhir putranya, Sehun memasuki kamar rawat tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya." Sapanya dengan senyum simpul yang menghiasi bibirnya. "Baekhyun selesai menyusui?"

Nyonya Byun mengangguk. Dan memberi ruang untuk Sehun memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. "Dokter, apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Sehun tersenyum dan menatap wajah lelah wanita paruh baya di depannya. "Anda sudah mendengarnya dari suster Yuri?"

Lagi, Nyonya Byun mengangguk.

"Saya menyarankan supaya Baekhyun mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah. Selain kondisinya yang berangsur membaik, ini juga bertujuan supaya mencegah hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi kepada kesehatan bayinya. Saya juga sudah merundingkannya dengan pihak rumah sakit. Jika Nyonya setuju, Saya bersedia menjadi dokter pribadi untuk Baekhyun, dan suster Yuri menjadi suster pribadi untuk bayinya."

Dalam keputusasaannya, Nyonya Byun bersyukur karena Tuhan masih membantunya berdiri melalui orang-orang seperti Dokter Sehun dan Suster Yuri. Setidaknya, kali ini Nyonya Byun benar-benar telah menaruh kepercayaan terhadap mereka berdua.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun dan cucuku, Dokter."

"Tentu. Saya akan membantu Baekhyun sebaik mungkin untuk mencapai kesembuhannya."

Sehun kemudian mengusap lembut bahu Nyonya Byun yang menangis lega di antara keputus asaannya.

**...**

Satu minggu kemudian, setelah Sehun yang di bantu beberapa tim medis untuk memindahkan peralatan medis yang di butuhkan ke rumah Baekhyun, kini mereka tengah berada di perjalanan. Baekhyun di temani oleh Nyonya Byun dan beberapa tim medis, menggunakan ambulan karena tidak memungkinkan untuk kondisi Baekhyun jika menggunakan mobil pribadi. Sementara Yuri dan bayi mungil di gendongannya menggunakan mobil pribadi Sehun.

"Bukankah sudah satu bulan? Apa Nyonya Byun belum memberikan nama untuk cucunya?"

Yuri sejenak menoleh ke arah Sehun yang mengemudi, sebelum kemudian menatap sendu bayi di gendongannya.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya dua kali. Namun beliau hanya diam tidak menanggapi." Ucapnya dengan telunjuk yang mengusap lembut pipi merona bayi tersebut.

"Pasti berat bagi Nyonya Byun untuk menerimanya. Kondisi Baekhyun sendiri sudah sangat membuatnya tertekan, ditambah kehadiran bayi ini. Aku salut karna beliau masih berusaha tegar untuk tetap menjalani keadaan saat ini. Kau harus membantunya juga, Yuri. Kesehatannya juga sangat penting."

"Aku mengerti, Sehun."

Sementara itu, di dalam mobil ambulan, Nyonya Byun tidak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari wajah putranya. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apa yang sedang dimimpikan putranya? Apakah terlalu indah hingga enggan membuatnya bangun?

Tersenyum, Nyonya Byun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi tirus putranya. Jika di ingat kembali, sudah cukup lama sejak ia menemukan Baekhyun di bangunan bawah tanah dengan kondisi yang begitu memprihatinkan. Saat itu adalah masa terberat bagi Nyonya Byun. Dunianya seakan runtuh melihat putra satu-satunya sekarat dengan luka yang tidak terhitungkan. Putranya telah menjalani serangkaian operasi hingga akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya.

Namun keadaan menjadi semakin menyakitkan setelahnya. Tidak hanya mendapatkan luka fisik, luka psikisnya pun tidak mampu terelakan. Beberapa kali berujung mendekati maut, Nyonya Byun bersyukur karena putranya masih bisa terselamatkan. Nyonya Byun mengerti, mungkin alasan putranya bertahan adalah dirinya. Dan melihat semua usaha putranya, Nyonya Byun tidak akan kalah. Ia akan terus berada di samping Baekhyun. Menguatkan putranya, hingga Tuhan mengijinkan putranya untuk kembali bahagia.

"Kita sampai, Nyonya."

Nyonya Byun turun dari ambulan dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu ambulan untuk membantu menurunkan Baekhyun. Mereka kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke kamar kosong di lantai satu yang sudah di rubah menjadi kamar rawat untuknya. Hal tersebut di lakukan supaya mempermudah pengobatan terhadap Baekhyun. Selain karena khawatir dengan trauma di kamarnya, juga supaya mereka lebih intensif terhadap pemeriksaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah di pindahkan ke atas tempat tidur. Beberapa selang yang membantu kehidupannya pun telah di pasangkan di bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya. Setelah memastikan semua sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, tim medis yang membantu pun pamit untuk undur diri. Kini hanya ada Sehun dan Nyonya Byun yang menemani Baekhyun di kamar. Sementara Yuri menidurkan bayi Baekhyun di sebuah ruangan yang sudah di rombak menjadi kamar bayi tersebut. Tepat berada di sebelah kamar tempat Baekhyun di rawat.

**...**

Jam menunjukan pukul empat sore, ketika Yuri memandikan bayi Baekhyun di bantu oleh Nyonya Byun.

"Dia sangat tampan," Ujar Yuri.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum tipis dan mengusapkan sampo bayi di rambut cucunya dengan lembut. Bayi tersebut tidak rewel ketika dimandikan. Bayi mungil itu hanya mengisap jempolnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Benar, dia sangat mirip dengannya."

Yuri yang mendengarnya, hendak mengeluarkan isi kepalanya. Namun khawatir jika perkataannya akan menyinggung, maka Yuri lebih memilih bertanya , "Apa Nyonya Byun sudah menyiapkan sebuah nama untuknya? Sudah satu bulan. Saya rasa sudah sepantasnya saya memanggil bayi ini dengan panggilan yang lucu."

Yuri mengulum bibir bawahnya gugup. Beberapa saat tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Nyonya Byun. Yuri akhirnya tersenyum maklum, mungkin memang Nyonya Byun belum siap untuk menamainya. Sebelum lembut suara Nyonya Byun terdengar di telinganya.

"Dayoung. Suster bisa memanggilnya Jacksonie."

Yuri lantas tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia menatap binar Nyonya Byun, kemudian mengangguk senang.

"Nah, Jacksonie sudah selesai mandi, sekarang waktunya berpakaian." Ujarnya riang.

Nyonya Byun terlebih dahulu memasuki kamar cucunya, dan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang sudah di siapkan Yuri. Yuri membaringkan Jackson di tempat tidur single, mengeringkan dengan hati-hati tubuh Jackson yang mulai terlihat berisi.

Jackson tersenyum lucu ketika Yuri memainkan jemarinya di atas perut untuk menggodanya. Nyonya Byun tersenyum melihat ketelatenan Yuri dalam mengurus Jackson.

"Suster pasti bertanya kenapa saya hanya memberinya nama Dayoung tanpa marga di belakangnya?"

Yuri menoleh dan menggaruk pipinya tidak enak. Nyonya Byun tersenyum dan menatap Jackson yang kini tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Saya pikir, Baekhyun tidak akan terima jika marganya di sematkan untuk bayi ini. Dan jika saya menyematkan marga lelaki itu untuk Jackson, Baekhyun pasti akan semakin tersakiti."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun, Nyonya?" Yuri terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia lalu berpaling dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum maklum. "Tak apa, saya paham jika Suster penasaran dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Saya pun tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya dari kalian. Selesai makan malam nanti, saya akan menceritakan semuanya kepada kalian."

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya." Ucap Yuri menyesal.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu suster muda tersebut. "Suster bisa menyusukan Jackson kepada Baekhyun sendiri, kan? Saya akan menyiapkan makan malam sekarang."

"Baik, Nyonya."

Nyonya Byun lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar cucunya.

"Jacksonie, Sebenarnya ada apa?" Gumam Yuri dan menggendong Jackson.

Ini memang sudah waktunya Jackson untuk menyusu. Setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, Yuri kemudian melangkah masuk setelah mendengar sahutan dari Sehun. Dokter muda itu tengah menyuntikan cairan ke dalam tabung infus milik Baekhyun. Yuri mendekat dan mengatakan maksud kedatangannya.

Sehun menatap prihatin wajah lelap Baekhyun. "Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang, seharusnya Baekhyun sudah siuman. Sepertinya Baekhyun telah bergeser ke kondisi _Vegetatif Persisten_. Jika sampai tiga hari ini Baekhyun tidak kunjung sadar, Aku khawatir cidera tulang belakangnya akan semakin memburuk hingga mengancam nyawanya."

"Apakah separah itu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku telah membaca riwayat pemeriksaan Suho hyung dan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Keadaannya tidak jauh membaik selama perawatan. Aku rasa otak Baekhyun berhenti merangsang metabolisme tubuhnya untuk menyembuhkan luka di tubuhnya. Terlebih persalinan kemarin justru membuat cidera tulang belakangnya semakin terbuka. Baekhyun harus segera bangun dan melakukan terapi supaya otot dan persendiannya tidak mati. Jika hal tersebut terjadi, Nyawanya tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi."

Yuri tersentak mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka kondisi Baekhyun sebegini buruknya. Lelaki manis itu masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami semua ini. "Sehun, kau tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun sebelumnya? Maksudku, darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan cidera tersebut? Psikisnya bahkan ikut terganggu."

"Ini hanya dugaanku. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun mengalami kekerasan fisik dan seksual yang sangat buruk sebelumnya. Aku semakin yakin setelah melihat riwayat pemeriksaan Baekhyun dan terlebih lagi, bukankah Baekhyun tidak memiliki pasangan ketika mengandung bayinya?"

Yura mengangguk. "Dari perkataan Nyonya Byun sebelumnya, aku yakin memang seperti itu kejadiannya. Beliau mengatakan akan menceritakan semuanya setelah makan malam nanti.

"Syukurlah. Setidaknya dengan beliau menceritakan apa yang terjadi, itu bisa membantuku untuk mengambil tindakan selanjutnya. Kalau begitu, aku akan keluar untuk menemui Nyonya Byun. Kau lakukan saja tugasmu." Sehun kemudian pergi setelah di angguki oleh Yuri.

Seperginya Sehun, Sejenak Yuri menatap Jackson yang tengah menyesap kuat ibu jarinya. Sepertinya Jackson mulai lapar. Bayi satu bulan itu memang tidak terlalu rewel seperti awal-awal kelahirannya. Hal tersebut membuat Yuri tersenyum bangga. Ia kemudian membawa Jackson mendekati Baekhyun untuk meminum susunya.

Yuri mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk membuka tiga kancing teratas piyama Baekhyun. Setelah terbuka, Yuri lalu menyibak kemeja tersebut hingga memperlihatkan dada Baekhyun yang membengkak. Setelah mengelap sekitaran puting Baekhyun menggunakan tisu basah tanpa alkohol, Yuri lalu mendekatkan Jackson pada dada Baekhyun. Bayi itu terlihat mencari-cari puting Baekhyun dan langsung menyesapnya kuat setelah berhasil menemukannya. Sesekali Yuri mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyunaa. Remaja sepertimu, seharusnya sedang menikmati hari harimu bersama teman sebayamu. Apa kau tidak ingin membuka matamu? Aku ingin melihat bola indah milikmu. Aku penasaran seindah apa senyumanmu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, Baek. Melihat keadaanmu, membuatku turut merasakan sakitnya. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku mulai menyayangimu seperti adiku sendiri. Karena itu, cepat bangun dan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'noona'."

Tepat setelah mengatakan isi hatinya, Yuri di buat terkejut oleh tangisan Jackson dengan tiba-tiba. Yuri mendekatkan kembali mulut mungil Jackson pada puting Baekhyun. Berpikir mungkin puting Baekhyun terlepas dari bibirnya. Namun Jackson kembali menangis ketika beberapa saat menyesap puting Baekhyun. Yuri menimang Jackson untuk menenangkan. Namun bayi tersebut tidak kunjung berhenti. Menyibak kemeja Baekhyun yang sebelah, Yuri mendekatkan Jackson pada puting Baekhyun yang satunya. Tangisan Jackson sedikit mereda, Namun tidak lama tangisan bayi tersebut justru terdengar semakin lantang. Wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya bergetar. Yuri melakukan segala usaha untuk menenagkan Jackson, namun bayi itu tetap menangis.

Tidak lama pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. Sehun dan Nyonya Byun mendekati mereka untuk melihat keadaan yang tengah terjadi.

"Ada apa dengan Jackson?" Nyonya Byun bertanya khawatir sembari mengambil alih Jackson untuk di gendongnya.

"Saya tidak tahu, Nyonya. Jackson tiba-tiba menangis dan tidak mau menyusu kepada Baekhyun."

Sehun segera memeriksa suhu tubuh Jackson. Normal. Tidak ada masalah. Kemudian Sehun menatap dada Baekhyun dengan puting yang memerah. Sehun segera mengambil sarung tangan dan memijat pelan dada Baekhyun. Menstimulasi air susunya agar keluar. Sehun mengernyit ketika air susu itu tidak kunjung keluar. Sehun mencoba pada dada satunya, namun hal yang terjadi pun sama. Air susu Baekhyun tidak keluar. Pasti hal ini yang membuat bayinya menangis.

"Sebaiknya buatkan Jackson susu pengganti terlebih dahulu. Saya akan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun."

**...**

Nyonya Byun menimang Jackson yang masih menangis. Sementara Yuri dengan sebotol susu formula menghampiri Nyonya Byun dan segera memberikan susu tersebut kepada Jackson. Namun Jackson terus menolak dan tidak berhenti menangis. Bahkan suara tangisannya semakin hilang saking kejernya.

"Tolong ambilkan baju Baekhyun di keranjang pakaian kotor."

Yuri sempat terkejut. Namun tetap menuruti perkataan wanita paruh baya tersebut. Ia kembali setelah mengambil kemeja yang di kenakan Baekhyun tadi pagi dan menyerahkannya kepada Nyonya Byun. Kemudian Nyonya Byun menyelimutkan kemeja tersebut pada bagian dada sampai leher Jackson. Jackson terlihat menggenggam sejumput kain kemeja tersebut dan tangisannya mulai mereda ketika Nyonya Byun kembali memberikannya susu formula. Yuri lantas mengusap lembut bahu Nyonya Byun ketika wanita paruh baya tersebut tidak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

Setelah Jackson berhasil menghabiskan sebotol kecil susu formula yang di buatkan Yuri, bayi itu tertidur karna mungkin juga kelelahan. Nyonya Byun meletakan Jackson di box bayinya dengan kemeja Baekhyun yang masih menyelimuti tubuh Jackson. Karena Jackson sempat kembali menangis ketika Nyonya Byun menjauhkan kemeja tersebut darinya.

Segukan kecil masih terdengar sesekali dari bibir mungil Jackson. Tangan kecilnya tetap setia menggenggam sejumput kemeja Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Jackson. Hatinya semakin berdenyut nyeri melihat keadaan cucunya hari ini. "Segera buka matamu, Baekhyun. Jackson sangat membutuhkanmu, sayang." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Yuri menatap sendu punggung Nyonya Byun dari ambang pintu. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar Jackson, memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua.

**...**

Nyonya Byun kini berada di kamar Baekhyun setelah Yuri kembali dan mengatakan bahwa ada yang ingin di sampaikan Dokter muda tersebut kepadanya.

"Kurangnya kebutuhan nutrisi yang masuk ketubuh Baekhyun mengakibatkan kelenjar air susu miliknya tidak memproduksi air susu sebanyak sebelumnya. Yang terjadi tadi, disebabkan oleh menegangnya otot syaraf pada kelenjar tersebut. Setelah saya melakukan stimulasi beberapa kali, air susu tersebut berhasil keluar. Namun memang tidak sebanyak sebelumnya. Untuk mengantisipasi berhentinya produksi air susu milik Baekhyun, saya sarankan untuk membiasakan bayinya dengan susu formula sebagai selingan."

Nyonya Byun mengangguk paham. Baekhyun yang terus tertidur seperti ini, tentu hanya menerima asupan nutrisi melalui selang infus. Itu mengapa tubuhnya semakin hari semakin kurus. Terlebih Baekhyun harus menyusui Jackson. Merupakan hal yang wajar jika kejadian hari ini terjadi. Dokter Sehun pun sudah membicarakan hal ini beberapa hari sebelumnya. Namun Nyonya Byun tidak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini.

Nyonya Byun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun seperginya Sehun dari kamar tersebut. Sebelah tangannya menumpu kepala supaya lebih leluasa menatap wajah lelap putranya. Sedang tangannya yang lain menyingkirkan rambut Baekhyun yang mulai menutupi matanya. Nyonya Byun tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Menatap penuh sayang putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Cepat bangun, nak. Ibu tidak bisa menjalani semua ini sendirian. Ini terlalu berat untuk ibu. Ibu yakin kau pasti bisa melaluinya. Kau putra ibu yang kuat. Ayo bangun dan jalani semuanya bersama ibu."

Nyonya Byun kemudian mengecup pelipis Baekhyun dan ikut terlelap dengan memeluk tubuh ringkih putranya tersebut.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Note,

Hubungan Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho, dan Yuri akan di jelaskan di chapter berikutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Why me?!**

* * *

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kwon Yuri, and other.

* * *

**Rated M **

* * *

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita yang pernah aku baca. Jika pembaca menemukan beberapa kemiripan dengan suatu cerita, mohon segera di koreksi karena sesungguhnya cerita ini murni hasil dari kepala saya.

Mohon maaf untuk typo dan pemilihan kata yang berantakan.

* * *

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Byun sudah di pulangkan kemarin pagi, Nyonya. Keluarganya melakukan rawat pribadi di kediamannya."

Wanita paruh baya itu menunduk lesu mendengarnya. "Aah, begitu. Apa bayinya juga ikut di bawa pulang?"

"Benar, Nyonya. Alasan utama mereka membawa Tuan Byun pulang adalah karena kondisi bayinya."

"Kalau begitu, suster. Bolehkah saya mendapatkan alamat kediaman Baekhyun? Saya ingin mengunjungi cucu saya."

"Akan saya tuliskan, Nyonya. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan berterimakasih, ketika secarik kertas berisikan alamat rumah Baekhyun berada di tangannya. Ia lalu segera pergi dari rumah sakit, dan memesan taksi untuk membawanya ke alamat tersebut.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir satu jam, kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Ia menghela nafasnya beberapa kali sebelum kemudian mengetuk daun pintu tersebut.

Tidak lama, pintu kayu tersebut pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan wanita yang di kenalnya, dengan bayi mungil di gendongannya.

**...**

"Dia sangat menggemaskan,"

Nyonya Park menghapus air matanya yang menetes. Bayi di gendongannya ia kecup lembut dahinya. Hatinya menghangat sekaligus sesak kala menatapnya. Ia masih tidak menyangka, jika bayi mungil di gendongannya adalah hasil dari kebejatan putranya.

"Namanya Dayoung. Kami memanggilnya Jackson." Ucap Nyonya Byun, yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan segelas teh di tangannya.

"Jacksonie.." Sebut lirih Nyonya Park.

"Usianya sudah memasuki bulan pertama. Berat badannya sudah mencapai 3,4 kg saat ini. Bertambah 8 kg dari ia dilahirkan."

Nyonya Park sempat terkejut mendengarnya. Wanita itu kemudian menatap sendu cucunya yang terlelap itu. "Dia pasti sangat kecil saat itu."

"Jacksonie memang lahir di minggu ke 36. Selain nutrisi yang tidak tercukupi, ia juga terpaksa di lahirkan mengingat keadaan Baekhyun yang sangat buruk saat itu."

"Maafkan saya," Lirih Nyonya Park.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Wanita itu tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun lagi dengan nasib buruk yang menimpa putranya. Nyonya Byun sedang berusaha untuk menerima keadaan. Karena sekarang, prioritasnya adalah kesembuhan putranya.

"Tak apa, Nyonya. Semua sudah berlalu. Saya pun tidak lagi ingin mengingatnya."

Nyonya Park menghapus air matanya yang lagi-lagi keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan. Nyonya Byun yang mengerti dengan apa yang di rasakan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana jika kita melihat keadaan Baekhyun? Bukankah Nyonya belum pernah bertemu dengannya? Nyonya pasti akan terpana ketika melihatnya."

Nyonya Park pun menatap wajah Nyonya Byun yang masih tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengangguk setuju dengan ajakan tersebut.

**...**

Dan disinilah keduanya berada. Di dalam kamar Baekhyun dengan Sehun yang sedang menuliskan perkembangan Baekhyun di buku jurnal pemeriksaannya.

Nyonya Park tertegun menatap wajah lelap Baekhyun yang di pasangi _Ventilator_untuk membantunya bernafas. Lelaki mungil itu sangat cantik, meskipun wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya mengelupas kering. Bulu matanya lentik berpadu dengan hidung mancungnya yang kecil. Meskipun tulang pipinya menonjol dengan pipi yang mencekung tirus, namun tidak sama sekali mampu menutup keindahan paras ayunya.

Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan rambut hitam yang menutupi dahi. Nyonya Park terenyuh sakit ketika mendapati bekas luka memanjang di bagian pelipis yang dihiasi _mole_ itu.

Nyonya Park terpejam erat, sedang tubuhnya bergetar samar. Menahan denyut menyakitkan di dadanya, seolah ikut merasakan pesakitan yang di alami lelaki rapuh itu.

Nyonya Byun menyentuh bahunya, mengusapnya pelan, berusaha menenangkannya yang kini menangis tersedu, dengan untaian kata maaf yang ia ucapkan di dalam hati.

"Nyonya,"

Nyonya Byun segera menahan tubuh Nyonya Park yang limbung. Sehun segera mengambil Jackson dari gendongan wanita itu, dan menatap khawatir Nyonya Park yang kini bersimpuh dengan tangan bergerak meraih tangan Baekhyun yang di pasangi jarum infus.

"Jika Baekhyunie mendengar apa yang bibi katakan, tolong buka mata Baekhyunie dan beritahu semua kesakitan yang Baekhyunie rasakan kepada bibi."

Nyonya Byun masih setia mengusap lembut bahu Nyonya Park. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat menahan tangis mendengar ucapan wanita tersebut.

Keadaan semakin menyedihkan ketika Jackson di dekapan Sehun turut menangis dengan kencang. Bayi itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehun menimang bayi tersebut dan hendak keluar untuk mengantarkannya kepada Yuri, sebelum suara terkejut Nyonya Park menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya! Aku merasakannya barusan!"

Nyonya Byun juga terkejut mendengarnya. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dan menatap Sehun yang kembali menghampiri mereka. Sehun segera menyerahkan Jackson kepada Nyonya Byun, untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Byun pun lantas memberikan ruang untuk Sehun.

Nyonya Byun menunggu dengan jantung berdebar kuat. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jackson yang masih menangis ia dekap erat dan sesekali ia kecup dengan lembut. Apakah ini waktunya Baekhyun bangun dari tidur panjangnya?

"Jacksonie, tunggu sebentar lagi, sayang. Jangan menangis, ssstt.."

Sehun yang tengah memeriksa Baekhyun tidak kalah berdebarnya. Ia mendapati bola mata Baekhyun bergulir pelan, ketika ia membuka kelopak mata Baekhyun.

Ia tersenyum senang melihatnya. Pandangannya beralih ke bibir Baekhyun yang bergerak pelan dengan desah nafas yang keluar dari sana.

Sehun menatap dua wanita paruh baya di belakangnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. "Tolong ambilkan air putih, Baekhyun harus minum setelah sadar nanti."

Nyonya Park segera berlari keluar kamar dan pergi menuju dapur. Sementara Nyonya Byun mendekat menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di samping ranjang dengan Jackson yang masih menangis di gendongannya.

Tidak lama Nyonya Park kembali bersama Yuri yang terengah dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

**...**

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya tipis ketika matanya yang terasa kering sulit untuk ia buka. Bibirnya ia gerakan ketika haus yang begitu menyengat ia rasakan di tenggorokannya.

Samar, suara tangis bayi terdengar di telinganya, hingga makin lama makin jelas terdengar. Tidak lama usapan lembut ia rasakan di kepalanya. Baekhyun mengenal usapan ini, usapan penuh kasih sayang yang kerap ia dapatkan dari wanita yang sangat di cintainya.

"I-ibu,"

Bisikan nyaris tanpa suara ia sebutkan, bersama kelopak matanya yang ia buka dengan perlahan. Terdiam selama beberapa detik, Baekhyun lalu meneteskan air matanya ketika kegelapan menyambut pandangannya.

Baekhyun kembali pada kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa ia memang tidak lagi bisa melihat.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Ketakutan mulai menyerang batinnya. Namun usapan ibunya di kepala yang tidak berhenti, juga kecupan lembut yang ia dapatkan di pelipisnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa tenang, karena ada ibunya di sisinya.

"Baekhyun,"

Bisikan-bisikan ibunya terus ia dengar di telinganya. Baekhyun masih menangis, merindukan suara ibunya yang entah berapa lama tidak ia dengar.

Namun suara tangis bayi yang semakin kencang kembali menarik atensi Baekhyun. Jejakan-jejakan kecil ia rasakan dari benda lembut yang mengenai tangannya. Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun, saat ia tidak lagi merasakan kehidupan di perutnya.

_Jadi, benda hidup di perutnya sudah hilang? _

_Lalu tangis bayi itu, bayi siapa yang menangis itu?_

_Apakah itu suara dari benda yang selama ini hidup di perutnya? _

_Jadi, selama ini ia mengandung seorang bayi di perutnya?_

_Jadi, selama ini ia selalu menyumpahi bayi tidak berdosa, yang tidak tahu apa-apa?_

Baekhyun semakin menangis ketika kenyataan, lagi, menampar telak nuraninya. Baekhyun _buta_ oleh pesakitan hingga tidak pernah menerima _detak jantung _yang mengharap perlindungan darinya.

Baekhyun semakin menangis, ketika ia terbaring tidak berdaya, sedang mata ingin memandang bayi malangnya, sedang motorik ingin mendekap _benda hidup yang selalu di sumpahinya. _

"B-ba-yi,"

Nyonya Byun yang mendengar bisikan samar tersebut segera menegakan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Yuri dan Nyonya Park yang menangis tanpa suara, lalu menatap Sehun yang tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arahnya.

Meski ragu, Nyonya Byun akhirnya mendekatkan Jackson yang menangis sesenggukan ke dada Baekhyun. Menengkurapkannya di sana sehingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan sepenuhnya kehadiran bayi tersebut.

Jackson terlihat meraba-raba dada Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya yang kecil terjulur menyentuh bagian dagu Baekhyun. Tangisnya berangsur mereda. Kepalanya bergerak kecil mencari kenyamanan dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun semakin menangis. Dadanya menghangat merasakan rambut yang sangat lembut menyentuh lehernya. Dadanya berdegup menyenangkan, merasakan tangan yang begitu kecil menyentuh dagunya. Baekhyun ingin menyentuhnya, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan sama sekali.

Jadi, yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya menangis dengan bibir berbisik tanpa suara kepada bayi di dadanya tersebut.

"M-ma-af,"

**...**

"Gerakan perlahan seperti ini. Lakukan kapanpun kau mau, namun jangan terlalu di paksakan."

Sehun menekuk dan merentangkan tangan Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan perlahan. Ia tersenyum dan berusaha membuat lelaki itu nyaman dengan keberadaannya.

Meskipun seperti dugaan, Baekhyun bergetar hebat dengan mata bergerak kalut ketika Sehun bersuara dan menyentuh permukaan kulitnya untuk pertama kali. Namun, sang ibu yang mendekapnya berhasil meyakinkan jika itu bukan lelaki yang sama.

Setelah beberapa jam pun akhirnya Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa, meskipun kekalutan masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang coba kau gerakan sendiri. Perlahan saja, di mulai dari jemarimu."

Baekhyun menggerakan jemarinya dengan lemah. Sehun tersenyum mengerti melihatnya. Remaja itu baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tubuhnya yang belum terbiasa menerima makanan, hanya mampu menelan beberapa sendok bubur yang sudah di resepkan oleh Sehun. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak memuntahkan lagi makanannya. Remaja itu juga meminum dengan baik air putih yang di berikannya.

"Baekhyun masih harus banyak beristirahat. Persering waktu makan, baik untuk mengembalikan tenaga dan massa ototnya. Saya akan memberikan beberapa resep bahan makanan yang bisa di haluskan untuk membantu menaikan berat badannya. Selain itu, anda juga bisa membantunya dengan mengajaknya mengobrol sesering mungkin untuk membiasakan Baekhyun dengan pita suaranya. Namun sekali lagi, jangan terlalu di paksakan."

Nyonya Byun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia masih setia berada di sisi Baekhyun, dengan tangan tidak berhenti mengusap lembut kepala putranya itu.

"Nah, Baekhyun. Jangan ragu untuk mengatakan apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu kepada ibumu. Selanjutnya, kita akan melakukan terapi-terapi ringan untuk mengembalikan fungsi saraf tubuhmu."

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Sehun. Meskipun masih memiliki rasa takut, namun Dokter yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Oh Sehun itu sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaan lelaki itu.

Selain cara bicara Sehun yang ramah dan terdengar menyenangkan, perlakuan lelaki itu terhadapnyapun membuat Baekhyun sedikitnya merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih terhadap lelaki itu. Terlebih, ibunya selalu berada di sampingnya untuk menemaninya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Saya akan kembali setelah Baekhyun selesai menyusui Jackson."

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup pelan, Baekhyun bertanya lirih kepada ibunya mengenai nama asing yang di dengarnya.

"J-Jack-s-son?"

Nyonya Byun yang mengerti pun mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putranya itu.

"Emm.. Bayi Baekhyun. Ibu menamainya Dayoung. Ibu dan yang lainnya memanggil bayi Dayoung dengan nama Jackson. Apa Baekhyun keberatan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar dan kembali membisikan nama bayinya tersebut. Aah, bayinya. Sekarang Baekhyun punya bayi. Bayi yang tidak pernah ia inginkan kehadirannya sebelumnya.

"Dan, apa boleh ibu mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk samar, tanda mengijinkan.

"Seperti yang Dokter Sehun katakan, Jackson memakan makanannya dengan meminum air susu dari dada Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Nyonya Byun terkekeh dan mengecup, lagi, kening Baekhyun. "Baekhyun itu, putra ibu yang sangat istimewa. Tuhan menciptakan Baekhyun untuk menemani ibu. Dan sekarang, Tuhan menciptakan Jackson untuk menemani kita berdua. Itu mengapa Baekhyun bisa mengandung dan menyusui Jackson."

Baekhyun tersenyum samar tanda mengerti.

"Mulai sekarang dan selanjutnya, jangan pikirkan apapun yang membuat Baekhyun terganggu. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal bersama Jackson. Ibu sangat menyayangimu, nak."

Nyonya Byun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mencium lama kening Baekhyun. Ia bahagia, amat sangat bahagia melihat Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya. Hatinya menghangat bukan main, perasaan lega dan bahagia yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan, ketika mendapati Baekhyun menerima kehadiran bayinya. Nyonya Byun agaknya menyesal karena telah mengkhawatirkan bayak hal, dan luput dalam memberikan dorongan positif untuk Baekhyun melewati masa kritisnya.

Mulai sekarang, ia berjanji akan mengerahkan segala usahanya untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali pada mataharinya. Membuat Baekhyun melupakan pesakitannya dan hanya di penuhi dengan kebahagiaan.

**...**

"Selamat untuk kembalinya Baekhyun. Saya turut senang melihatnya."

Nyonya Byun meraih tangan Nyonya Park kedalam genggamannya. "Semua berkat bantuan anda, Nyonya. Terima kasih banyak. Datanglah kembali kapanpun anda mau."

"Saya pasti akan mengunjungi kalian kembali. Jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan pada saya jika kalian memerlukan sesuatu."

Nyonya Byun tersenyum dan memeluk wanita paruh baya di depannya. Mengusap lembut punggungnya dan mengucap terimakasih sekali lagi.

"Jaga diri anda baik-baik."

Setelahnya, Nyonya Park pun pamit undur diri setelah mengecup sayang kening Jackson yang terlelap.

Wanita itu masih belum berani mengatakan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun setelah remaja itu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia takut kehadirannya akan mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun dan membuat remaja itu kembali _down. _Karena itu, setelah meminta beberapa hal kepada Nyonya Byun, ia berjanji akan menemui Baekhyun dan siap berbicara dengan remaja tersebut.

"Beliau wanita yang sangat baik. Saya bisa melihat ketulusan dan pesakitan di matanya ketika menatap Baekhyun."

Nyonya Byun mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Yuri. Wanita itu bahkan rela menyembunyikan identitasnya jika suatu saat kembali berkunjung kemari. Semata tentu saja demi kesembuhan Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam, saya harus menyiapkan makanan untuk Baekhyun."

Yuri pun mengikuti Nyonya Byun yang lebih dulu memasuki kediamannya. Dalam hatinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakan Nyonya Byun kepadanya dan Sehun mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah pelaku yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Sehun bahkan sudah akan menghampiri Chanyeol di penjara untuk menghajar lelaki jangkung itu, jika Nyonya Byun tidak memeluknya dari belakang.

Yuri dan Sehun benar tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol yang di kenalnya bisa berbuat demikian. Mereka bertiga adalah teman dekat satu angkatan sejak sekolah menengah atas. Lalu mereka sepakat memasuki perguruan tinggi yang sama, dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran, sementara Yuri mengambil jurusan keperawatan. Kemudian disana mereka bertemu Suho yang merupakan Kakak tingkat kedokteran. Suho yang banyak membantu kesulitan mereka, menjadikan hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

Bagi Sehun dan Yuri, Chanyeol sendiri merupakan pribadi yang hangat. Lelaki itu tidak segan membantu siapapun yang tengah mengalami kesulitan atau sekedar mentraktir mereka makan. Pembawaannya yang ramah dan menyenangkan, membuat siapapun senang berada di dekat lelaki itu. Meskipun sedikit tertutup, namun Chanyeol tidak pernah membuat mereka terbebani. Lelaki itu selalu menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya dengan kepala dingin dan ketenangan.

Itulah mengapa Yuri dan Sehun sulit percaya bahwa Chanyeol berani berbuat keji seperti itu hanya karena kesalahpahaman.

Namun, kedatangan Nyonya Park hari ini, membuat semuanya semakin jelas dan mereka tidak mampu menyangkalnya lagi.

**...**

"Jacksonie sudah dimandikan dan wangi. Sekarang saatnya Jacksonie minum susu." Ucap Yuri pada bayi mungil di gendongannya. Bayi itu terluhat sudah sangat haus karena tidak berhenti menyesap jempol tangannya dengan kuat.

Nyonya Byun membuka beberapa kancing piyama Baekhyun dan menyibaknya ke samping. Memperlihatkan dada putih Baekhyun dengan puting ranum yang terlihat berisi.

Baekhyun berdebar dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya dengan Jackson. Bagaimanapun, ia masih tidak bisa menyangkal pikirannya bahwa ia merupakan laki-laki yang seharusnya tidak bisa mengandung, apalagi menyusui.

Tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak ketika mulut mungil itu menyelimuti puting kanannya. Baekhyun mengernyit dalam ketika merasakan mulut mungil itu menyesap kuat putingnya. Baekhyun melenguh samar merasakan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di sekitar dada dan putingnya. Baekhyun merintih lirih, dan kembali terlonjak kecil ketika putingnya terasa di tarik menggunakan gusi, kemudian kembali di sesap dengan kuat dan cepat.

Nyonya Byun yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan berucap, "Pasti terasa aneh untuk pertama kali. Namun, Baekhyun akan terbiasa untuk selanjutnya. Tahan sebentar, yaa."

Baekhyun diam tidak menanggapi. Indra penglihatannya yang tidak berfungsi, membuat bagian tubuh lainnya menjadi lebih sensitif. Itu mengapa Baekhyun bisa merasakan dengan jelas pergerakan mulut Jackson pada puting susunya. Membuat Baekhyun gelisah dalam pembaringannya.

Nyonya Byun terkekeh kecil melihat Baekhyun yang terengah setelah Jackson selesai menyusu padanya. Bayi itu sudah di bawa Yuri ke kamarnya karena tertidur lelap.

"Jackson sudah kembali ke kamarnya setelah berhasil tertidur. Ibu akan membersihkan tubuhmu, lalu menyuapimu."

Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya, ketika Nyonya Byun membuka penuh piyamanya. Mengelap tubuh putih Baekhyun menggunakan handuk. Gerakan lembut ibunya, membuat Baekhyun nyaman dan hendak tertidur. Namun suara ibunya mengintrupsi, ketika ia hampir memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan tidur dulu. Selesaikan dulu makananmu." Ucapnya lembut.

Setelah memakaikan tubuh Baekhyun dengan piyama yang bersih, Nyonya Byun lalu menyuapi Baekhyun nasi _blend _buatannya.

**...**

Nyonya Park menyodorkan dua lembar foto pada sela kaca yang membatasinya dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu meraih dua lembar foto tersebut menggunakan tangannya yang terborgol.

"Baekhyun sudah berhasil bangun dari tidur panjangnya hari ini, meskipun kondisinya masih sangat lemah."

Chanyeol menatap foto Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Irisnya terbuka meskipun hanya mampu menatap kosong udara di depannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengusap foto tersebut. Dalam hati mengucap syukur karena Baekhyun berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.

"Namanya Dayoung. Mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jackson. Bayimu tumbuh dengan sangat sehat, Chan. Dia sangat tampan dan menggemaskan dalam waktu bersamaan."

Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto satunya. Dimana Jackson tengah terlelap dalam balutan selimut putih yang terlihat sangat lembut. Bayi itu terlihat lebih berisi dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Chanyeol bersyukur karena bayinya tumbuh dengan sehat.

"Dan yang lebih membahagiakan adalah, kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun menerima kehadiran bayinya."

Chanyeol menatap terkejut ke arah wajah ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan air matanya tidak lagi mampu ia tahan ketika Nyonya Park mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Chanyeol menangis dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan kabar yang baru saja di dengarnya. Sedikit banyak, kekhawatirannya terangkat membuat beban di pundaknya terasa lebih ringan.

_"Terima kasih, Tuhan."_ Lirihnya dalam hati.

Tidak ada yang membahagiakan bagi Chanyeol selain mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun menerima bayinya dengan lapang. Chanyeol tidak berani berharap lebih. Itu adalah hal terbesar yang ia harapkan. Kendati demikian, tentu Chanyeol tidak begitu saja melepas tanggung jawabnya yang akan ia emban 12 tahun setelah ini. Ketika ia kembali menghirup udara segar, maka langkah awal akan di pijaknya untuk mulai mendapat kata _maaf_ dari Baekhyun. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun setelah 12 tahun.

Chanyeol berharap, Tuhan memberinya sedikit kasih, agar Chanyeol mampu melewati semuanya.

**Bersambung..**

* * *

Note,

Semoga Chapter ini masih nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya, yaa.. Karna jujur, aku bingung mau bikin alur Chanyeol kaya gimana. Hahaha


End file.
